The Second Change
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chapter 14 update ! "Na-Naruto…?". "Suara itu… apa mungkin…". "Sebuah cincin ?". "Naruto, sudah jangan menangis lagi… aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Bersamamu selalu…". "Huh, sungguh sikap yang sangat lemah. Dan mudah untuk dihancurkan…". "Dia benar-benar pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk di jadikan bonekaku." . SasuFemNaru, SasoFemNaru. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1 : The Shadow

**Hallo semuanya. (^ , ^)/**

**Saya Author baru. Nama saya MC Shirayuki. Baru pertama kali buat cerita kaya gini.**

**Karena ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon dimaklumkan ya apabila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini**

**Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong waktu saya buat cerita ini asli pake tokoh yang saya buat. Tapi karena saya mau update di fan fiction, saya cuma ngubah tokoh – tokohnya dan ciri - cirinya. Jadi, kalau sifat tokohnya beda dari aslinya dimaklumkan ya. (- . –")**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 7 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 15 tahun**

**Uchiha Mikoto : 37 tahun**

**Fem Nagato : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 1 : The Shadow**

Pada suatu malam yang sunyi. Tanpa disadari ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai niat buruk untuk mencelakakan anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, yang diketahui namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka diperintahkan seseorang untuk membunuh anak itu. Orang dibalik layar itu ternyata ingin melenyapkan anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Rencana mereka pun dimulai, Sasuke yang saat itu tidak bisa tidur, mencoba mencari udara segar dihalaman belakang mansionnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, 2 orang penjaga dimansionnya telah dibunuh. Saat Sasuke berjalan menuju ayunan, tiba – tiba dia dipukul dari arah belakang hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa sengaja seseorang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"_Siapa mereka itu ? kenapa mereka bisa lolos dari penjagaan mansion ini ? apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap adikku ?. Aku harus mengikuti mereka !"_ Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke berkata dalam hatinya sambil berjalan mengendap -endap mengikuti orang-orang itu.

Para penjahat itu membawa Sasuke keluar mansion lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Tapi sebelum itu, Itachi yang sudah curiga dengan mobil asing yang ada didepan mansion, sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi duluan. Setelah 50 menit perjalanan, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang berada dipinggir jalan. Sasuke dibawa masuk kerumah itu, tak lama Itachi mengikuti.

Itachi berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati, dia melihat kesekelilingnya dengan cermat dan seksama. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kalut, memikirkan bagaimana caranya unttuk menyelamatkan sang adik. Itachi terus mengikuti penjahat tersebut sampai dia menapakkan kakinya disebuah lorong. Tanpa sengaja saat dia menoleh kearah kanan, dia melihat bom aktif yang akan meledak dalam waktu 15 menit.

"Sebuah bom aktif ?! sebenarnya apa rencana mereka ?" Itachi terus berpikir, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawaban. Kepalanya mulai terasa agak pusing. "Argh…" Itachi mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Karena tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Itachi langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini setelah aku menyelamatkan Sasuke"

Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dibawa kesebuah ruangan besar dengan beberapa lilin sebagai sumber cahaya. Salah satu penjahat tersebut menutup pintu rapat dan sedikit menganjalnya. Sasuke diletakkan diatas sebuah meja yang berukuran lumayan besar yang berada ditengah ruangan. Para penjahat itupun mengeluarkan pisau untuk membunuh Sasuke.

"Tamat kau, bocah" penjahat yang memegang pisau itu menyeringai.

Ketika ingin dibunuh, Sasuke tiba-tiba tersadar dan terkejut-sambil terduduk- mendapati dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan asing dengan penerangan yang sangat minim bersama 2 orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada salah satu orang asing yang tengah membawa pisau dan tersenyum licik.

"_Siapa mereka ?! dimana aku sekarang ?! orang-orang ini…"_

Keringat pun terus berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar seiring bertambah dekatnya orang tersebut ke arahnya. Sasuke benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"S-s-si-siapa kalian ?! A-aku dimana ?!" dengan terbata-bata, Sasuke mencoba menjauh dari para penjahat itu. Dia hanya dapat berharap semoga saja ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari sini.

"Diam saja kau !" sambil berteriak, penjahat itu mencoba menghujamkan pisau ke arah Sasuke.

"_KAKAK !"_ Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan sangat rapat. Dirinya begitu ketakutan untuk dapat membuka matanya.

**BRAKK **

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi debuman pintu. Ketiga orang yang berada diruangan terkejut dan menoleh kearah pintu yang sudah rusak akibat ulah seseorang yang telah mendobraknya. Mata Rio membulat ketika melihat sosok tersebut. Harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya telah datang.

"Hei kalian ! Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku !. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melukainya sedikit pun. Sasuke cepat pergi dari sini, biar aku yang akan mengurus mereka" Itachi langsung berlari kearah Sasuke sambil mencoba melindunginya. Itachi memasang gaya bertarung yang pernah dia pelajari. Sedikit pun Itachi tidak fokus kepada kedua orang asing yang berada di depannya saat ini. Dia hanya fokus memikirkan cara untuk dapat menyelamatkan adiknya tanpa melukainya.

"Ho… sepertinya ada yang sok menjadi seorang pahlawan disini" sambil menyeringai kejam, penjahat itu memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Kamu mau cari mati ? kamu tidak tahu siapa kami ?!" sahut penjahat satunya dengan sombongnya.

"Ta-tapi kak. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kakak sendirian disini untuk melawan mereka" Sasuke yang berada dibelakang kakaknya hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada baju Itachi. Sasuke memang berharap dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Namun, dia tidak akan mau jika kakaknya harus tinggal di ruangan ini.

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke. Dapat Itachi rasakan tangan Sasuke yang tengah bergetar.

"Sasuke… jangan takut. Kakak ada disini bersamamu. Kakak akan terus menjagamu." Itachi tersenyum.

Cairan bening mengalir dari mata Sasuke.

Itachi mengusap sudut mata Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cepat Sasuke ! jangan membuang – buang waktu ! Karena di gedung ini telah dipasang bom aktif yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada ditempat yang berbahaya seperti ini. Kamu harus berlari secepat mungkin dari sini !" Itachi berkata dengan tegas.

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan perlakuan kakaknya terhadapnya. Perlahan dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ta-tapi kakak berjanji akan menyusulku ya" ucap Sasuke yang tengah menoleh kebelakang sambil berlari keluar.

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membuka kembali matanya dan menatap serius adiknya. "Ya" Setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya itu sudah aman dari bahaya, Itachi mencoba fokus terhadap para penjahat tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mengatahui tentang bom yang telah kita pasang"

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat menyingkirkannya"

"_Berjuanglah kak ! cepat susul aku"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil berlari kencang melewati lorong hingga sampai di depan rumah tua itu. Sasuke hanya dapat percaya dengan kakaknya. Dia percaya sebentar lagi kakaknya akan keluar menyusulnya.

Sasuke berdiri didekat sebuah pohon dengan cemas, berharap agar kakaknya cepat keluar dari rumah tua tersebut. Entah mengapa, setiap detik yang berlalu membuat nafas Sasuke semakin sesak. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh kakaknya.

"_Kakak… kenapa kakak belum keluar juga ?" _Sasuke memandang pintu keluar tersebut dengan harapan melihat sosok kakaknya.

Semakin lama waktu untuk bom itu meledak semakin tipis. Bom akan meledak 20 detik lagi….. 10 detik lagi….. 9 detik lagi, 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 ….. 

**DHUUAAARRRRR ! **

Bom itupun meledak dengan suara ledakan yang lumayan besar. Mengakibatkan rumah itu hancur, Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berdiripun terpental mengenai sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakangnya. Kepalanya terbentur keras mengenai batang pohon. Cairan kental berwarna merah perlahan mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya yang sudah agak buram kerumah yang telah terbakar dan hancur tersebut. "Ka…kak…" dia memanggil kakaknya dengan suara yang lemah sebelum pandangannya benar-benar gelap dan dia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

~Keesokan paginya. Di rumah sakit.

Sasuke yang mulai tersadar, perlahan membuka matanya. Namun hanya tatapan yang kosong yang ada dimata Sasuke saat ini.

"Tuan muda, ternyata anda sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang ? apakah sudah membaik ?" pelayan keluarganya menyapa.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa – apa, dia masih terdiam. Tiba – tiba kepala Sasuke terasa sangat sakit, Sasuke memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingatan Sasuke tentang kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam perlahan telah kembali dan ketika dia teringat dengan kakaknya, dia langsung bertanya kepada pelayannya.

"Kakak… dimana kakakku ?". Tanya Sasuke dengan spontan dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan demi mencari sosok kakaknya di ruangan tersebut. Tapi Sasuke tidak menamukan sosok kakaknya.

Seketika Pelayannya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi pelayannya itu hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk.

"Kakakku dimana ?! cepat beritahu aku !" Sasuke mulai marah dan membentak pelayannya dengan kasar.

"Kemarin malam, setelah terjadi ledakan yang besar, terjadi kebakaran di tempat kejadian. Polisi, Ambulance dan pemadam kebakaran langsung menuju tempat kejadian. Lalu anggota polisi menemukan anda sedang tak sadarkan diri didekat tempat kejadian ledakan. Anda adalah satu–satunya orang yang selamat dari kejadian itu. Sedangkan tuan muda Itachi saat ditemukan….. dia… dia dalam keadaan tidak selamat. Terdapat sebuah pendapat, mungkin sebelum ledakan itu terjadi dia sedang menuju ke luar, tapi mungkin karena ledakannya begitu besar dia juga tidak dapat mengelak. Dia juga dibawa kerumah sakit ini" pelayannya berkata dengan sedih.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan penuturan pelayannya. "bo-bohong… Ti-tidak mungkin ! Kakak… kakak tidak mungkin meninggal… ini bohong kan ?! ya kan?! " Sasuke berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca kemudian air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, lalu ia meremas rambutnya.

Lalu Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit dengan fisiknya yang masih sangat lemah.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana ? kondisi anda masih sangat lemah. Anda masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat." kata pelayannya mencoba menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak bangun dengan tubuh yang lemah seperti itu.

Namun dengan keras Sasuke mendorong pelayannya hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan pelayannya. Sasuke berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Tu-tuan muda !" pelayannya berdiri dan mencoba mengikuti namun terlambat, ia kehilangan jejak Sasuke.

"_Kakak….. kakak tidak boleh mati !"_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit seiring ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Ia sempat beberapa kali berhanti berlari dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang, Sasuke terus berlari. Dia mendobrak dan melihat satu-persatu ruangan di rumah sakit untuk mencari sosok yang di carinya, kakaknya, ya kakaknya. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti disalah satu ruang rawat VVIP yang terbuka. Dia melihat dua orang wanita yang di kenalnya. Yang pertama adalah wanita berumur 37 tahun yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna _onyx_ yaitu ibunya, Mikoto dan yang kedua adalah seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun yang mempunyai warna rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna _amethyst_ yaitu tunangan kakaknya yang bernama Nagato, mereka sedang menangis.

"Itachi anakku, jangan tinggalkan ibu... Ibu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari nyawa ibu sendiri" Mikoto berkata sambil menangis.

"Itachi… Kamu berjanji kepadaku kemarin kalau kamu ingin melamarku hari ini ? tapi mengapa…? Mengapa?! mengapa kau malah pergi untuk selamanya ?! kenapa kamu tidak menepati janjimu ?" Nagato yang sangat mencintai Itachi tidak kuat melihat kenyataan yang terjadi, dia malah menangis menjerit sambil terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Dia belum siap untuk kehilangan orang yang dicintainya ini. Padahal, dia sudah memikirkan dan menyusun beberapa rencana untuk dirinya dan Itachi. Namun, sekarang rencana itu sudah tidak berguna, sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Mikoto dan Nagato yang sedang menangis terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dia melihat tubuh kakaknya, yang semuanya ditutupi kain putih. Air matapun mulai jatuh dari matanya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri Itachi. "Kakaaak… kenapa kakak meninggalkanku ? kakak berjanji akan menyusulku bukan ? tapi kenapa kak ? kenapa ? kenapa kakak tidak menyusulku ? maafkan aku kak, kakak jadi begini gara-gara aku. Harusnya aku yang meninggal, bukannya kakak" Sasuke berkata dengan menangis, karena dia sudah tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya yang sedang meluap-luap.

Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke menangis, tiba-tiba tersulut api amarah.

"Sasuke ! Jangan berpura – pura lagi kamu ! kamu pikir ibu tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan ?! ini semua adalah rencanamu kan ?! kamu berakting seolah – olah kamu tak bersalah padahal kamu adalah pelaku dibalik semua ini. Kamu membunuh kakakmu karena iri kan ? kamu kurang dapat perhatian dan… kamu ingin menjadi pewaris keluarga ini kan ?! pergi kamu dari sini, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi diruangan ini dan tak perlu lagi berpura – pura sedih" Mikoto berkata dengan marah dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari jazad Itachi. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada anaknya ini. Dia orang yang membuat Itachi meninggal harus datang kesini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan air mata palsunya ? Hah, melihat wajah Sasuke saja sudah membuat dirinya menjadi muak. Entah permainan atau sandiwara apa lagi yang sedang dimainkannya sekarang.

Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikoto. Dia tak percaya akan lebih dibenci oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Lebih ? ya, dari awal ibunya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sayang padanya.

"Ta-tapi bu. I-ini bukan…" Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia berusaha menyakinkan ibunya bahwa semua ini bukan perbuatannya. Semua ini bukan kesalahannya. Tapi setelah ia berpikir ulang dia tertawa miris di dalam hatinya. Bukan salahnya ? hahaha… salah. Semua memang benar kesalahannya. Semua ini dapat terjadi karena dirinya. Kakanya meninggal disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Mikoto memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Pergi sekarang ! kamu masih boleh tinggal dimansion karena permintaan terakhir ayahmu sebelum meninggal, dia ingin supaya semua anaknya tinggal dimansion dengan keadaan sehat. Tapi jangan berharap aku akan memperhatikanmu !". Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang di angkat menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kamar tersebut.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia terus berjalan sampai di taman depan rumah sakit itu. Seolah tidak kuat lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kakaknya telah meninggal yang membuatnya sangat terpukul dan belum lagi ibunya yang belum bisa memaafkannya yang sudah menyebabkan kakaknya terbunuh. Sasuke terjatuh dengan tubuh yang di tumpu oleh lututnya, tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan tangan kanannya memegang dadanya untuk merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kian lebih kencang.

"_Mengapa….? MENGAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU ?! KAKAKK….!"_ Sasuke berteriak dalam hatinya.

Tiba – tiba sepasang mata berwarna onyx terbuka dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan pada dunia betapa indahnya mata tersebut.

"KAKAKK.…! " Sasuke berteriak. "Hah…hah…hah…" Sasuke mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafanya teratur dia terdiam. Tangan kanannya memijit pelan kepalanya, kemudian memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing. "Cuma mimpi rupanya. Lagi – lagi aku bermimpi tentang kak Itachi"

Sasuke duduk diranjangnya dan memandang cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendelanya. Mimpi buruk itu telah mengikuti Sasuke seperti bayangan yang tidak akan pudar.

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : High School

**Chapter 2 update !**

**Thanks ya buat yang udah kasih review. Adanya review sangat mendukung lho buat kelanjutan. Hehehe…**

**Imperiale Nazwa-Chan : Thanks ya buat review na. Cerintanya bakalan ada banyak surprise yang bakal muncul. Iya, Naruto munculnya masih lama kq. Thanks udah dibilang nice fic. Saya masih sangat amatir.**

**Devzlee : Thanks buat review na. ini Chap 2 udah di publish kq. Hehehe.**

**Thanks juga buat pata Silent Readers.**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Hatake Kakashi : 26 tahun**

**Yuuhi Kurenai : 25 tahun**

**Chapter 2 : High School**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.45. Seorang anak laki – laki berumur 15 tahun yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna biru gelap kebelakang dan melawan gravitasi, poninya panjang melebihi alis, rambutnya yang bergaya emo terlihat acak – acakan karena baru bangun tidur, dia juga mempunyai mata berwarna onyx yang indah seperti langit malam. Lalu Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke memakai baju seragamnya. Berupa, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna biru tua dengan bros yang berlambang seperti tameng yang dalamnya bergambar sebuah bintang, 2 pedang dan rantai, dengan salib bersayap dibelakang tameng. Bros itu berada disebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna biru muda dengan motif kotak – kotak, celana panjang berwarna biru tua dengan motif kotak – kotak dan kaos kaki putih. Setelah selesai, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya kemudian turun dan sarapan. Kemudian dia membawa tas slempangnya yang berwarna biru muda, memakai sepatu hitamnya dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai kesekolah barunya itu, yaitu Konoha International High School. Belum sampai Sasuke digerbang sekolahnya, para murid wanita banyak yang antusias melihat Sasuke. "Kyaaaa….. kerennya" salah satu murid berteriak dan ada pula yang bisik-bisik satu sama lain. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghuraukannya, dia terdiam dan hanya terus berjalan.

Konoha International High School adalah sebuah sekolah yang dibangun khusus untuk keluarga para bangsawan atau orang-orang terpandang. Sekolah tersebut sebagian besar dibalut oleh cat berwarna putih. Bangunan sekolah yang terlihat sangat besar nan mewah tersebut memiliki arsitektur yang menyerupai sebuah istana. Seluruh tanahnya di tumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang sehat terawat. Dapat dilihat berbagai pohon dan bunga yang terawat dengan sangat baik dan tersusun dengan teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihat sekolah tersebut terpana akan keindahan seluruh bagian dari sekolah tersebut. Terdapat 8 bangunan yang tersusun rapi seperti arah mata angin dan terletak berjauhan satu sama lain. Bangunan pertama yang berada tepat di gerbang masuk atau yang berada di utara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMA, bangunan yang berada di arah timur laut adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SMP, bangunan yang berada di arah timur adalah gedung untuk murid-murid SD, bangunan yang berada di arah tenggara adalah gedung untuk murid-murid TK, bangunan yang berada di arah selatan adalah gedung untuk pusat sistem penjagaan sekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat lebih dari 100 orang penjaga dengan kemampuan yang tinggi dan tidak lupa peralatan canggih yang tersedia di dalam bangunan tersebut, bangunan yang berada di arah barat daya adalah gedung untuk asrama putra khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas Konoha, bangunan yang berada di arah barat adalah gedung untuk asrama putri khusus untuk murid-murid Universitas Konoha dan yang terakhir ada bangunan yang berada di arah barat laut yang merupakan gedung untuk Universitas Konoha yang khusus mendidik di bidang kedokteran. Tepat di tengah gedung-gedung nan megah tersebut terdapat sebuah air mancur bergaya Eropa dengan patung seorang malaikat yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah harpa. Di sekeliling air mancur tersebut terdapat berbagai lapangan yang di gunakan untuk olahraga. Yaitu, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga sepak bola, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga basket, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga bulu tangkis, lapangan khusus untuk olahraga voli dan yang terakhir adalah lapangan khusus untuk lari. Di gedung universitas, SMA, SMP, SD dan TK masing-masing mempunyai ruang kelas yang setiap angkatannya memiliki 3 kelas dengan dilengkapi dengan berbagai teknologi canggih yang sangat mendukung untuk pengajaran materi pelajaran, ruang olahraga, ruang komputer yang terdapat komputer model terbaru dengan program tercanggih yang tersedia dalam kapasitas yang banyak, ruang laboratorium khusus untuk SMP, SMA dan universitas, ruang musik dengan alat musik yang sangat lengkap, ruang seni, toilet yang dilengkapi dengan wastafel, ruang ganti baju, ruang koperasi, ruang tata usaha, kantin yang menyediakan berbagai makanan mewah, ruang guru dan yang terakhir terdapat ruang kepala sekolah

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat pembagian kelas. Saat dia ingin melihat papan pengumumam, terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang juga ingin melihat papan pengumuman itu.

Gadis ini mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Dia mempunyai mata berwarna emerald. Dia memakai baju seragam, berupa kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna hijau dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna hijau dan rok hijau kotak – kotak diatas lutut, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu hitamnya, dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna merah muda. Sasuke datang menghampiri papan pengumuman itu untuk mencari namanya, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Kelas 10 A" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar.

"Hei, kamu juga kelas 10 A ya ?" gadis itu berkata ke Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Ya. Kan aku sudah bilang. Dasar bodoh" Sasuke melirik sekilas dan berkata sengit kepada gadis itu.

"Hm…kalau begitu kita sekelas ya… mau bareng ke kelas?" memaksakan senyum manis yang gadis itu punya meskipun dalam hati serasa kesal dan marah.

"Terserah…", jawab Sasuke angkuh dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

"_Aku merasa sangat senang hari ini… aku bisa langsung mendapatkan teman. Memang angkuh sih. Tapi, dia sepertinya anak bangsawan yang sangat kaya. Apakah bisa aku menjadi temannya ? apakah dia mau menjadi temanku ?"_ Gadis itu berkata dalam hatinya. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku pertama kali melihatnya aku merasa dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. 

Lalu mereka pergi menuju kelas baru mereka, sepanjang perjalanan ada saja anak murid yang berteriak dan bisik – bisik.

"Hei, aku merasa tidak enak dilihat oleh mereka"

"Cuekin aja"

"Akan kucoba. Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan nama. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh… Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Sasuke ? salam kenal ya…"

"Ya, terserah padamu."

"Tunggu… Uchiha ? Bangsawan yang terkaya se-Eropa itu ? tidak heran kalau kamu terkenal. Kamu kesekolah naik apa ?"

"Jalan kaki."

"Bo-bohong. Kamu kan kaya, kenapa jalan kaki ? tidak naik mobil atau motor ?" Sakura memasang muka bingung.

"Berisik ! jangan ikut campur. Kamu tahu apa tentangku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ma-maafkan aku… aku memang tak harusnya bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Maaf ya Sasuke…" Sakura berkata dengan wajah bersalah.

"Baiklah. Kali ini akan kumaafkan" Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Sakura.

Merekapun sampai didepan kelas, masuk kedalam dan melihat papan tulis untuk melihat denah tempat duduk. Sasuke duduk di baris 2 deret 5 sementara Sakura duduk di baris 3 deret 5. Lalu mereka duduk di tempat duduk masing – masing. Tak lama banyak murid wanita yang mendekati meja Sasuke. _"Hah… dia memang terkenal banget ya…"_ Sakura berkata dalam hati. Lalu tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng **

Dan dimulailah pelajaran pertama. Guru yang mengajarpun masuk "Selamat pagi murid – murid baru, perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya akan mengajar pelajaran science, matematika, bahasa Jerman, dan bahasa Inggris untuk kelas X. Kalau begitu saya mohon kerja samanya untuk 1 semester ini" Katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Baik, Pak" Jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Karena ini baru pertemuan pertama kita, saya mau mengulang pelajaran kelas IX saja. Saya minta kalian membuat kelompok, masing – masing terdiri dari 2 orang"

Langsung para murid cewek banyak yang mengelilingi Sasuke, kecuali beberapa orang termasuk Sakura.

"Wah, kamu ternyata terkenal ya…. Kamu mau memilih siapa untuk jadi partnermu ?" Kata Pak Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"Saya pilih Sakura, Pak" Sasuke langsung menjawab karena tidak mau ambil pusing.

Langsung saja murid-murid yang tadi berada di sekeliling Sasuke menggerutu dan balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sementara, Sakura hanya diam mematung karena bingung. Saat berada diruang praktek, dikelompok Sasuke, Sakura hanya melihat karena tak begitu bisa. Sementara Sasuke yang bekerja, karena bosan Sakura iseng mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia kedalam sebuah tabung dan…..

**DHUARR ! **

Terjadi ledakan yang kecil, hanya meyebabkan Sasuke, Sakura dan sekeliling mereka tertutup asap hitam.

"Kamu bisa diam tidak sih ?! Kalau tidak mengerti jangan sentuh apalagi mencampurnya. Lihat perbuataanmu, sungguh kau orang yang merepotkan !" Sasuke menjadi marah dengan wajah hitam berseri.

"Ma-maafkan aku ya Sasuke… Aku tidak sengaja" Sakura berkata dengan muka bersalah.

Sasuke menahan tawanya dan berkata, "Hump… mukamu lucu banget… seperti penyihir aneh yang gak pernah mandi dan keramas 1 tahun"

Sakura menjadi kesal dan berkata, "Apa ?! mukamu seperti benang kusut dan apa-apaan tuh muka hitam berserimu itu?! Jelek banget…"

"Apa katamu ?!"

"Kamu yang mulai duluan !"

Merekapun bertengkar sementara murid yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. Tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi

**Teng, Teng **

Sasuke segera pergi untuk membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Lho, Sasuke menghilang !" Sakura terkejut.

"_Kemana dia ya…?"_ Sakura berpikir.

Lalu Sakura kembali kekelas untuk makan. Setelah selesai makan, Sakura hanya melamun. Dan tanpa disadari bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. 

**Teng, Teng**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas dan duduk ditempat duduknya.

Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke, tadi kamu kemana ? langsung menghilang dengan cepat sudah seperti setan."

Sasuke tidak melihat kearah Sakura dan berkata, "R-A-H-A-S-I-A…" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada penekanan.

Sakura sedikit kesal dan berkata, "Huh… pelit. Masa gak boleh tahu"

Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura sejenak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, lalu melihat ke arah buku yang ada dimejanya.

"Hah….. benar-benar. Dia itu dingin sekali" Sakura menghela nafas.

Guru yang mengajar pelajaranpun memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, para siswa-siswi. Perkenalkan, nama saya Yuuhi Kurenai. Saya mengajar pelajaran seni budaya. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pengumuman sebentar. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, maka semua siswa-siswi akan pulang cepat. Ini juga berhubungan dengan kegiatan pemilihan OSIS tahun pelajaran ini"

"Wah… pulang cepat" Kata salah seorang anak.

"Menyenangkan" Kata anak yang lain

"Besok pulang cepat juga gak ya…?" Kata seorang murid pada temannya.

Suasana di kelas langsung menjadi ramai.

"Tenang semuanya, jangan ribut ! karena pengumuman telah saya sampaikan maka silahkan memberaskan barang kalian, sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang setelah bel pulang berbunyi" Kata Bu guru.

"Berdiri ! Beri salam !" Kata Ketua kelas dan seluruh siswa berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Bu" Kata seluruh siswa.

Kurenai pun berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara para murid yang lain menunggu bel pulang berbunyi.

"Wah… hari ini pulang cepat. Senangnya… kamu mau langsung pulang Sasuke ?" Sekarang Hati Sakura sedang senang.

"Ya" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan nada yang datar.

Para murid-murid langsung merapikan buku dan alat tulis mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas dan berjalan kerumah mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sasuke yang daritadi merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh, menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju dadanya untuk dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan kecepatan normal. Namun, Sasuke merasakan suatu kehangatan disana. Memang tidak besar. Namun, entah kenapa dapat membuat hatinya menjadi tenang.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**

**Oh iya, disini saya belum kasih tahu ya ?**

**Sebenarnya kalau dicerita asliku Naruto itu harusnya perempuan (- _ -"). **

**Maaf ya buat para pecinta SasuNaru. Hontou ni gomennasai~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sad and Happy Days

**Akhirnya Chapter 3 update juga ! (^o^)**

**Maad ya baru update sekarang. Huaaaa…..**

**Internet na baru bisa sekarang. Karena baru ada pulsa. Hehehehehehe…..**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Ayame Nakajima : Iya, Narutonya lagi ditahan sama Authornya. Belum saatnya dia menunjukkan batang hidungnya. **

**Naruto : "Iya nih, lama Naru munculnya… Huh !"**

**Sasuke : "Oh… jadi kamu mau cepat-cepat jadi lawan mainku ya, Dobe ?" *menyeringai**

**Naruto : "Ba-bagaimana… ya ?" *merona "Kabur…..!" *lari**

**Author juga sukanya SasuNaru. **

**Sakura : "Aku sebegitu tidak di harapkan ya…" *pundung**

**Sabar ya… Naruto bakal muncul kok. Di chapter 8.**

**Guest : Terima kasih y. Iya nih, baru sempet update hari ini. Hehehehehe… hm… sebagai hadiah karena mau Author update kilat, Sabtu ini Author update chapter 4 nya deh. **

**Sasuke : "Padahal ada banyak tugas. Dasar !"**

**Author : "Ampuni Author…"**

**Yure : Ini udah lanjut kq **

**Thanks ya buat yang udah kasih review. Adanya review sangat mendukung lho buat kelanjutan. Hehehe…**

**Oke minna ! **

**Happy reading~ (^o^)**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Uchiha Mikoto : 37 tahun**

**Hatake Kakashi : 26 tahun**

**Yuuhi Kurenai : 25 tahun**

**Chapter 3 : Sad and Happy Days**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sasuke segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang, tak pernah terbesit didalam pikirannya untuk sampai dirumah dengan cepat. Angin sepoi – sepoi menerpanya, membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak perlahan yang menambah kesan keren bagi orang yang melihatnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah gerbang setinggi 3 meter yang berwarna hitam. Dapat dilihat terdapat 2 orang penjaga di dekat gerbang itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda" kedua penjaga tersebut menunduk hormat kepada Sasuke.

**DREKK**

Pintu gerbang tersebut dibuka oleh kedua penjaga tersebut.

"Terima kasih"

Sasuke berjalan menuju mansionnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak, dia agak mendongak keatas. Dapat terlihat sebuah bangunan megah bergaya Eropa yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya sampai disebuah pintu besar yang berwarna cokelat tua. Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah beberapa langkah kemudian menutup pintu tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan sepatu pantovelnya dan ditaruh disebuah rak. Ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat ibunya. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa – apa, dia malah mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menaiki tangga tersebut dan langsung masuk saja ke kamarnya. Sasuke memandang sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru gelap tersebut. Sasuke berjalan kesebuah meja belajar dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke ranjangnya. Perlahan, dia merebahkan tubuhnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Hening.

Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Tapi, seperti orang yang tuli, Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut dan malah terdiam seolah menikmatinya.

Sepi.

Padahal Sasuke tinggal berdua dengan ibunya dan banyak pelayannya, namun karena ibunya sudah tidak peduli kepadanya, Sasuke seperti merasa hidup seorang diri dimansion itu.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dia melihat kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya. Dia berjalan kesebuah lemari yang berwarna cokelat tua, membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah pakaian dan celana. Lalu, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Malam hari saat jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun tangga dan pergi ke meja makan. Saat sampai ke meja makan hanya ada ibunya disana, perlahan Sasuke duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba selera makanku hilang ?. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Berada disini hanya membuat aku semakin mual." Mikoto berkata dengan dinginnya. Dia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang tadinya berada ditangannya diatas piringnya dengan posisi menyilang, tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai makan. Mikoto berdiri dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam karena sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan ibunya yang mengintimidasinya. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan meja makan tersebut. Sedih ? Ya, Sasuke sangat sedih, ingin rasanya Sasuke dapat berteriak dengan bebas dan menangis dengan seluruh emosi yang telah meluap-luap sejak lama. Ibunya selalu berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dia sengaja membuat kejadian yang seolah-olah dirinyalah yang dalam bahaya dan kakaknya adalah korban sesungguhnya untuk merebut hak waris keluarganya. Marah ? Tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah marah dengan sikap dan perlakuan ibunya kepadanya selama ini. Walaupun sebelum kakaknya meninggal ibunya juga tidak menyanyanginya seperti selayaknya seorang anak. Dendam ? Tidak. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di pikiran dan hati Sasuke untuk dendam kepada ibunya. Sekarang dirinya sudah sangat terpuruk dalam jurang yang kelam dan hanya ada kegelapan disekitarnya.

Keesokan harinya. Di pagi hari yang cerah, tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke tidak bermimpi tentang masa lalunya yang kelam tersebut.

"_Aneh, kenapa aku tidak bermimpi lagi ?"_ Sasuke memasang wajah dengan ekspresi sedikit heran "Kak Itachi.… kenapa kau cepat meninggalkanku ? Aku sendiri disini. Semenjak kau sudah tak ada, aku menjalani hari dengan sepi. Hanya ada kegelapan yang mengikutiku, hari – hariku bagaikan mimpi buruk" Sasuke berkata sambil menahan air matanya yang mungkin akan turun secara perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya dan mandi. Lalu memakai seragam, sarapan dan akhirnya berangkat kesekolah. Belum sampai gerbang sekolah, sudah terdengar suara teriakan para wanita. Sasuke sebenarnya tak menyukainya, tapi dia hanya diam dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai kelas, dia melihat Sakura yang sibuk membaca bukunya. Sasuke menghampiri tempat duduknya, menaruh tas dan duduk. Lalu membuka buku dan membacanya.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari Sasuke telah masuk, menoleh kearah tempat duduk Sasuke dan sangat terkejut.

"Astaga ! ada setan baca buku !" Sakura memasang ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Mana ?! mana ?! mana setan baca buku ?!" Sasuke yang juga terkejut langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keberbagai penjuru untuk mencari objek yang disebutkan oleh Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke… aku kaget. Kamu kayak hantu saja, tiba-tiba disana" Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega dengan tangan kanannya mengelus dadanya.

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya telah dibodohi, menoleh kearah Sakura dengan wajah yang mengintimidasi. "Hey, aku sudah 20 menit disini !"

"Benarkah ?! aku tidak melihatmu" Sakura menjadi heran.

"**SAKURA…** kamu kan sedang baca buku. Tentu kamu tidak melihatku, memangnya kamu punya banyak mata ?"

"Enak aja ! aku normal tahu. Kamu aja yang datang tidak diketahui auranya atau tanda-tandanya"

"Memangnya aku bencana harus menunjukkan tanda – tanda ?!"

"Ta-tapi….."

"Apa ?!"

"Kamu lebih mirip hantu daripada bencana" Sakura berkata dengan muka polos sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Apa katamu ?! kalau aku hantu, kamu apa ? Raja setan ?! Terus ini bukan sekolah tapi tempat perkumpulan setan ?!" Mereka terus bertengkar tanpa menyadari pandangan aneh dari para murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Mereka cocok ya…." Seorang murid wanita berkata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Iya…"

"Betul"

"Aku jadi iri dengan Sakura"

"Iya… dia dekat sekali dengan Sasuke"

Kelas menjadi sedikit ramai. Lalu guru pelajaran pertama hari itupun masuk. Para murid menjadi tenang, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih saja memperdebatkan masalah yang sepele. Guru tersebut langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kalian yang disana ! berhenti bertengkar ! pelajaran mau dimulai"

"Ya, Pak" Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab dengan kompak

"Berdiri ! beri salam !"

"Selamat pagi, Pak"

"Ini semua gara – gara kamu wanita aneh !"

"Apa ?! ini gara – gara kamu manusia es!"

"Apa katamu ?!"

"Kamu duluan yang mulai !"

Mereka terus bertengkar, tapi kali ini pelan – pelan.

**Teng, Teng**

Suara bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Sesudah guru keluar, Sasuke langsung mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke, juga mengambil bekalnya dan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan.

"_Mau kemana dia_ _?_" Sakura berkata dalam hati. Dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak saat sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, lalu dia mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang ada di pinggir taman.

"**OH…..** jadi kamu kesini kemarin saat istirahat" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara seseorang, dia menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. "Sakura ! kamu mengikutiku ya ?! kamu mau apa ? jangan – jangan kamu mata – mata ya ?!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Enak aja ! sudah kubilang aku normal, mataku dua"

"Ha…? Kamu ini bodoh ya ? mata – mata itu orang yang suka mengikuti orang" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan aura berkilau.

"Oh….."

"Jadi, kamu mata – mata ya ?"

"Iya-Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku memang mengikutimu karena ingin tahu kamu kemana. Eh, tapi katanya mata – mata itu orang yang suka mengikuti orang. Berarti aku mata – mata ya ?" Kata Sakura yang binggung akan dirinya.

Sasuke membatu mengetahui bahwa cewek cantik di di hadapannya ini terlalu polos dan bodoh atau terlalu bodoh. Entahlah hanya Sakura dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ah terserah ! mau mata – mata, mau hidung – hidung, mau mulut – mulut. Aku tidak peduli !" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ha ? apaan tuh hidung – hidung ? kalau mulut - mulut itu apa ?"

"Memangnya aku peduli ?! sudah ! Aku, aku mau makan !" Sasuke membuka bekal yang tadi berada disebelah kanannya.

"Ih,dasar pelit !"

"Terserah aku ingin memberitahumu atau tidak"

Sakura pun duduk dibangku taman dan makan bersama Sasuke. Saat itu entah mengapa Sasuke merasa hatinya hangat karena keberadaan Sakura disampingnya, dia baru menyadari ternyata keberadaan Sakura di dekatnya membuat hari – hari yang dia jalani tidak sepi, sunyi dan gelap lagi, sekarang ada sebuah cahaya kecil yang hangat didekatnya, ketika Sasuke menyadari itu dia tersenyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum bahagia semenjak kepergian kakaknya, sekarang hari – hari Sasuke terasa sedikit bahagia, karena masih ada kesedihan yang banyak dihati dan dihidupnya.

**Teng, Teng **

Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi, para murid termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kekelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran hingga bel pulang kembali berbunyi.

"Baik murid – murid kerjakan PR-nya dan dikumpulkan 2 hari lagi" Kata Guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Baik, Bu" Para murid menjawab bersama.

Sasuke sedang merapikan buku kedalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kamu mau pulang ?"

"Ya iyalah, kan aku tidak ada ekskul hari ini"

"Oh… ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa besok ya"

"Ya"

Sasuke kembali kerumahnya dan mendapat tatapan dingin dari ibunya entah untuk keberapa kalinya, yang pasti sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menangis, namun dia yakin sebesar apapun ibunya benci kepadanya, ibunya pasti menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang rasa sayang itu sedang tertimbun oleh api amarah yang entah kapan akan redah. Sasuke akan berjuang untuk melakukan apa pun agar ibunya dapat menerima kehadirannya, mengakui keberadaanya dan menyanyanginnya. Walaupun untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut Sasuke harus menjalani berbagai rintangan yang berat. Walaupun hal tersebut akan menyita waktu seumur hidupnya. Walaupun hal tersebut akan membuatnya terluka atau bahkan kehilangan nyawanya, dia akan tetap berusaha untuk hal tersebut. Karena baginya, ibunya adalah satu-satunya harta miliknya di dunia ini. Baginya, tidak masalah jika dia harus kehilangan nyawanya untuk ibunya. Karena, dengan ibunyalah dia dapat lahir di dunia ini. Dia dapat melihat begitu indahnya alam ini. Dia dapat melihat jutaan warna yang berbeda. Dirinya dapat hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik. Dirinya dapat belajar, bermain dan tinggal di lingkungan yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Itu semua karena ibunya. Karena ibu yang sangat berharga baginya. Waktu terus berjalan. Malam pun tiba, Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Sasuke pergi kemeja makan untuk makan malam. Selama Sasuke makan, suasana sangatlah sepi, hanya ada 2 maid diruang makan. Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke kembali kekamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR. Pukul 22.00, Sasuke yang telah menyelesaikan PR pun membereskan bukunya dan segera tidur dengan rasa hangat dihatinya, dia terlelap sambil tersenyum.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Light

**Chapter 4 update !**

**Kali ini updatenya lebih cepat daripada waktu yang di tentukan. Author mau secepatnya update sampai chapter 8. Soalnya Naruto munculnya di chapter 8.**

**Naruto : "Hm… Author ga lupa tugas kan ?"**

**Author : "AUTHOR LUPA !"**

**Kyuubi : (Di rumah) "Tadi itu suara apa ?"**

**Maafkan Author kalau sudah membuat Readers bingung sama pairingnya. **

**Sasuke : "Kau itu memang menyusahkan !"**

**Tapi seriusan deh. Pairingnya SasuNaru.**

**Sasuke : "Hn, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi…" *menyeringai**

**Makanya, mungkin minggu depan Author mungkin akan update sampai chapter 8. Dan untuk chapter 9 akan agak lama updatenya.**

**Balasan review :**

**Son Sazanami : Gomen, kalau udah buat kamu bingung. Naruto akan muncul di chapter 8.**

**Well, Minna~**

**Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Hatake Kakashi : 26 tahun**

**Yuuhi Kurenai : 25 tahun**

**Chapter 4 : The Light**

Hari – hari berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang sudah masuk semester 2 di WingStar International High School. Saat Sasuke masuk kelas, Sakura menyapanya.

"Pagi, Sasuke" Sakura menyapa dengan senyuman.

"Ehm… Pagi"

Lalu pelajaran hari itu pun dimulai, guru yang mengajar pun telah masuk kelas.

"Selamat pagi murid – murid."

"Pagi, Bu." Jawab para murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih diruang musik, untuk pengambilan nilai 2 bulan lagi yaitu bermain alat musik. Pengambilan nilai dilakukan perindividu. Mari sekarang kita keruang musik untuk menguji kemampuan kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum pengambilan nilai"

Guru yang bernama Kurenai bergegas menuju ruang musik terlebih dahulu, dan diikuti oleh para murid.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil dengan berbisik.

"Ya, Sasuke"

"Kamu bisa bermain alat musik ?"

"Bisa dong" Sakura berbangga diri dengan mengangkat tinggi kerah seragamnya.

"Hm… alat musik apa saja ?" Sasuke sedikit jengkel melihat sikap Sakura.

"Hanya gitar"

"Ha ?! Hanya gitar ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Aku pikir kamu bisa beberapa alat musik, sampai bangga begitu."

"Hump, Apa kau bilang ?!" Sakura menjadi jengkel dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bercanda, bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu mau kan mengajariku ? karena aku dulu cuma belajar biola sebulan, sebelum…" ekspresi Sasuke perlahan berubah.

"Ta-tapi aku tak bisa bermain biola."

"Dasar bodoh ! yang kamu ajarin kepadaku bukan biola, tapi gitar."

"Ih… udah minta bantuan, mengejek orang. Ya sudah, karena aku adalah cewek yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan sangat imut, aku akan membantu kamu belajar gitar."

"Bodoh…" Sasuke bergumam.

"Hehehehe…. Oh iya… tadi kamu bilang sebelum ? sebelum apa ?"

"Kejadian… yang telah mengubah hidupku. Tapi… maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Oh, tidak apa – apa. Mari, kita mulai latihannya." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Iya… terima kasih ya Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Ya, sama - sama" wajah Sakura merona.

Akhirnya Sakura pun mengajari Sasuke sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Rosella, kamu bisa mengajari aku gitar lagi tidak ?"

"Boleh, tapi Cuma 2 jam ya. Karena aku sedang terburu - buru"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Terima kasih ya Sakura"

"Ya"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00. WingStar International High School terlihat sepi dari luar karena hampir semua murid sudah pulang. Yang masih ada disekolah hanya murid-murid yang sedang melaksanakan ekskul, beberapa guru dan penjaga sekolah. Di sebuah lorong yang sedang sepi, dapat terdengar dengan jelas alunan melodi gitar yang indah dari ruang musik.

"Bagus, kamu sudah cukup mahir memainkannya" kata Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Iya, aku senang bisa belajar main gitar. Ternyata bermain gitar tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan" Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat gitar di pegangan tangannya.

"Pasti, siapa dulu donk yang mengajarkan" sahut Sakura dengan nada bangga dan sombong sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Ya, aku juga senang berada di dekatmu" Sasuke berkata tanpa berpikir apa akibat dari perkataannya tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam serta jantung berdegup kencang. Sasuke yang menyadari perkataannya pun menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku tadi ngomong apa ?! kenapa aku bisa bicara begitu ?!" Sasuke meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke senang berada di dekatku ? apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar ? tidak, pasti aku salah dengar."

Suasana hening selama 15 menit, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Sasuke dengan menguatkan tekad sepenuh hati memulai pembicaraan.

"Sakura, sudah jam 4. Kita pulang yuk…" kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya" Sakura menjawab dan menerima tangan Sasuke.

Lalu mereka keluar dan pulang kerumah masing – masing.

~_Two month later_

Saat pengambilan nilai seni musik berlangsung. Sasuke memainkan gitar dengan sangat baik, dan mendapat nilai bagus. Saat pulang sekolah Sasuke menemui Sakura.

"Sakura, mau gak kamu nyanyi dan aku yang bermain gitar ? Aku ingin mendengar kamu bernyanyi."

"Hm…. Tapi suaraku tidak bagus" Sakura berkata ragu.

"Pasti bagus ! Ayolah…" Sasuke berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah, boleh dicoba"

"Asyik… ayo…" Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu… pelan-pelan jalannya" Sakura agak sulit untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di ruang musik Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sudah memegang sebuah gitar.

"Kamu bisa lagu 'Till The End' ?"

"Hm… itukan lagu lama."

"Iya, tapi lagunya bagus. Jadi gimana ?"

"Yah, boleh kucoba. Lagipula aku tahu lagunya"

"Oke, siap ya… 3, 2, 1…"

_Where are you now?. I Want to see you, see your light. No matter how many letters I send to all people. If you are only one who responded, that's enough. You have given me this light. A small light but warm. _

_Reff : Wind storm came and took it away. The dimming light rain. I kept running till the end. I hope to again embrace the warm light. I fell into a deep dark abyss. Now I'm blind and numb. I can not see and feel your light again. I kept walking, even if it is difficult or I'm going to get hurt. Still hoping. no matter how much I would fall again. I'll always be up and running again. Till the end… Till the end…_

Dan suasana hati mereka kini perlahan menghangat.

**Thanks for read**

**Kalau lirik lagunya kurang bagu atau jelek, maafkan Author ya… soalnya Author buat sendiri.**

**Itachi : "Makanya… kalau tidak bisa jangan coba buat."**

**Sasuke : *lewat **_**"Lho, kakak bukannya sudah meninggal ? aku hanya berhayal… aku hanya berhayal…" **_***tidak melihat Itachi**

**Kyuubi : "Jangan menghasut orang" *jitak "Author kan sudah berusaha"**

**Author : *terharu "Kyuu… ternyata kau baik ya…" **

**Kyuubi : "Siapa kamu ?"**

**Author : **_***sweatdrop**_

**Mind to review ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Observe Twilight

**Chapter 5 update !**

**Author sengaja update 2 chapter sekaligus.**

**Well, Minna~ Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 5 : Observe Twilight**

2 bulan setelah pengambilan nilai musik, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat saja, seperti bukan teman atau sahabat biasa. Pagi hari dikelas, Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura.

"_Aku harus bisa mengajak Sakura. Aku harus bisa !"_ Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

"Sakura…" Sasuke berkata pelan seperti bebisik, yang anehnya Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke ?" sahut Sakura sambil menoleh menghadap Sasuke.

"Ehhhh…. Pendengaranmu tajam sekali, kamu ini manusia kelinci ya ?" sahut Sasuke spontan dan cepat namun masih berkata dengan pelan.

"Haa ? Kamu bicara apa tadi ? Bisa kamu ulangi ?" Sakura meletakkan tangannya dibelakang telinganya. Sepertinya yang tadi hanya instingnya saja.

"Akhh… tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. K-ka-kamu nanti pulang sekolah ada acara tidak ?" Sasuke berkata gugup dengan wajah merona menahan malu.

"A-aku… Ti-tidak ada acara" Sakura mulai gugup.

"Ma-mau gak kamu pergi sa-sama aku. Ke-kebukit disebelah menara ?" Sasuke berkata cemas sambil berharap-harap mendapat jawaban ya.

"Bo-boleh kok" wajah Sakura merona.

"_Wahh… apakah aku bermimpi ya Tuhan? Semoga saja ini bukan mimpi. Aku senang sekali Sasuke mengajak aku ke bukit."_ Sakura berkata dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran tak terasa sangat cepat berjalan, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Bel pulang berbunyi.

**Teng, Teng, Teng**

"Sakura, bagaimana sudah siap berangkat ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura di kelas.

"Sudah"

"Oke, kalau begitu… ayo kita berangkat"

"Ya"

Mereka terus berjalan, dan sampai di bukit dalam 1 jam.

"Sasuke… aku sudah tidak kuat….. jalan lagi…" Sakura berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya dan tertunduk dengan memegang lututnya.

"Tahan Sakura, sebentar lagi sampai"

"Ya ampun… lama amat sampainya…." Sakura masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hm… ka-kamu mau aku gendong ?" tanya Sasuke malu – malu sambil melirik kearah Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Bo-boleh…." Sakura menjawab dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura. Selama perjalanan, wajah mereka merona dan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"_Hwaahh… ba-bagaimana ini ?! dari tadi jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Jangan sampai Sasuke merasakannya."_

"_Sial ! jantungku terasa seperti habis lomba lari saja."_

Setelah sampai, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih ya, Sasuke." Sakura berkata, tapi tidak memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Sasuke juga tidak memandang Sakura

"Oh, iya. Sasuke ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"Untuk apa kita datang ketempat ini ?" tanya Sakura dengan muka bingung.

"Oh, kita mau melihat matahari terbenam. Kau tahu, akan terlihat indah kalau dilihat dari sini"

"Wah… aku jadi mau lihat. Hm… sebentar lagi mataharinya terbenam" Sakura berkata dengan senyum sambil melihat kearah matahari.

"Ya, tinggal sekitar 45 menit lagi"

"Daripada bosan menunggu, mau tidak menyanyikan lagu "Till The End" bersama ?"

"Ide bagus. Ayo mulai"

_Where are you now?. I Want to see you, see your light. No matter how many letters I send to all people. If you are only one who responded, that's enough. You have given me this light. A small light but warm. _

_Reff : Wind storm came and took it away. The dimming light rain. I kept running till the end. I hope to again embrace the warm light. I fell into a deep dark abyss. Now I'm blind and numb. I can't see and feel your light again. I kept walking, even if it is difficult or I'm going to get hurt. Still hoping. no matter how much I would fall again. I'll always be up and running again. Till the end… Till the end…_

Mereka menunggu selama 25 menit, matahari masih terlihat 3/5nya.

"Sasuke…" tanya Sakura sambil melihat matahari.

"Ya ?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kamu tahu bahasa Jepangnya senja ?" Sakura masih melihat kearah matahari.

"Tidak, memang namanya apa ?" Sasuke memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Namanya… _Towairaito_"

"Wah, namanya bagus. Sama seperti keindahannya"

"Iya… Eh, Sasuke. Lihat…" Sakura menunjuk kearah matahari yang hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Iya, sudah hampir terbenam"

"Cantiknya…" Sasuke dan Sakura berkata bersamaan.

Lalu saat matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berjalan menuruni bukit. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Sasuke punya ide untuk mengerjai Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana ? lelah tidak berjalan ? mau aku gendong ?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Hah ?! Kamu ini !" Sakura kesal dan membuang mukanya dengan wajah yang mulai memanas.

"Hahahaha… ekspresimu lucu" Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

"Huh" Sakura bertambah kesal.

"_Apa aku sebaiknya mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Sakura ya ?"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan nada yang tenang.

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih kesal. "Apa ?! kamu mau meledekku lagi ya…?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu. Kamu ada kegiatan tidak hari Sabtu ini ? kalau tidak ada, kamu mau menemuiku di taman Emerald ? ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" Sasuke memasang wajah seriusnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah. "Ah… a-aku mau"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Baik, akan kutunggu jam 2 siang"

Hangat

Itulah yang dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"_Tangan Sasuke hangat. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tenang. Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang ?"_

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat dudah berada dipertigaan.

"Ya, sampai nanti ya Sasuke…" Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, sampai nanti Sakura" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

Percakapan mereka selesai karena jalan yang mereka tuju berlawanan arah. Tapi sampai sekarang masih ada rasa bahagia di lubuk hati mereka masing – masing.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : She's Dead !

**Chapter 6 update !**

**Author berubah pikiran.**

**Karena takut ga sempet update dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, Author update aja sekalian sampai chapter 8. Kayanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama Author off dulu ya. Banyak bgt tugas & ulangan. Apalagi Author harus mulai cari perusahaan untuk PKL.**

**Well, minna.**

**Happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Tayuya : 36 tahun**

**Shizune : 28 tahun**

**Chapter 6 : She's Dead ?!**

Jam 1 siang pada hari Sabtu, di rumah Sakura. Sakura yang masih tertidur, perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, matanya melirik kearah jam yang berada diatas meja disebelahnya. Saat sudah melihat jam, Sakura kesadarannya langsung terkumpul semua dan terkejut.

"Astaga ! aku bangun kesiangan ! aku tidur kemalaman karena terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sih !" Sakura berteriak sambil duduk di ranjangnya. "Aduh… bagaimana ini ? sebentar lagi jam 2" Sakura langsung berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan. "Cepat, cepat" Sakura langsung mengeluarkan banyak pakaian dari lemarinya. Sakura yang melihat-lihat baju yang ada di lemarinya, yang menurutnya tidak cocok akan di lemparnya keranjang yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya. "Hm… yang mana ya ? ini kekecilan, kebesaran, kepanjangan, terlalu mencolok warnanya, aneh, kenapa yang ini bisa kotor ya ?, terlalu terbuka, jelek. Nah, ini baru tepat." Kata Sakura sambil memegang sebuah pakaian ditangannya dengan tersenyum. _"Ini kan… pakaian yang diberikan oleh ayah 10 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang sudah bisa kupakai. Andai saja ayah masih hidup… dia pasti senang jika melihatku memakai pakaian yang dibuatnya sendiri ini."_ Sakura memandang pakaian tersebut selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Sakura memukul pelan kepalanya. "Bodoh ! apa yang aku lakukan ?! kenapa aku jadi berlama-lama disini ?!" Setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Jam 13.35, Sakura yang baru selesai mandi langsung memakai baju yang tadi sudah di pilihnya. Jam 13.40, Sakura sudah selesai berpakaian. Dia memakai baju terusan diatas lutut yang berwarna merah dengan hiasan mawar putih disebelah kanannya, pita berwarna merah yang tersimpul di lehernya, ikat pinggang agak longgar berwarna putih dan topi berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna putih. Sakura dengan cepat memakai sepatunya yang berwarna merah dengan hiasan mawar putih di sampingnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya bu !" teriak Sakura kearah dalam rumahnya.

"Kamu kenapa terburu-buru Sa-chan ? kamu tidak mau makan dulu ?" jawab ibu Sakura yang bernama Haruno Tayuya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bertemu seseorang. Kalau aku makan, nanti aku membuatnya menunggu lama. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya"

Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya dan tak lama dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak ! sepatuku salah pasangan." Sakura melihat kearah sepatu kirinya yang berwarna merah tetapi tidak memiliki hiasan bunga mawar putih dan agak berbeda dengan sepatu yang berada di kaki kanannya.

Rosella segera kembali kerumahnya, lalu mengganti sepatunya.

"Lho, kamu kenapa balik lagi kerumah ?" Tayuya bingung saat melihat Sakura tiba-tiba masuk kembali kerumah.

"Sepatuku salah pasangan." Sakura berbicara dengan tidak menoleh kearah Tayuya. Dia masih sibuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Tumben kamu tidak teliti. Memangnya siapa yang mau kamu temui ? Orang yang kamu sukai ?" Tebak Tayuya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hah ?! Bukan !" Wajah Sakura langsung merona.

"Wah… anakku sudah besar ya…" Tayuya memasang wajah bahagia dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. Mungkin mirip dengan senyum seorang nenek yang ingin segera mendapatkan cucu.

Sakura yang melihat senyum Tayuya pun langsung merinding. "Ibu… sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya"

Sakura langsung berlari menuju taman Emerald tempat dia ingin menemui Sasuke. Taman Emerald itu ternyata lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Jam 14.20 siang, ditaman Emerald. Disebuah bangku yang berada ditengah taman, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"_Sakura kenapa lama sekali sih ?!"_ tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil melirik kesekitar untuk mencari Sakura.

Jam 2.30, Sasuke melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya di kejauhan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah sosok tersebut. Kemudian perlahan ekspresinya berubah.

"_Itu dia Sakura"_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati dengan senang.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pun ikut senang.

"_Ah, itu Sasuke"_ Sakura berkata dalam hati sambil berlari ingin menyeberang jalan.

Sakura berlari tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, yang di tujunya hanyalah Sasuke. Namun naas, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan yang sedang diseberangi oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat laju mobil tersebut, sangat terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari sambil berteriak.

"**SAKURAAAA**…..!".

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke, perlahan menoleh kearah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Sakura sangat terkejut dan ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya menghindar dari mobil itu. Tapi, seakan tubunya mati rasa dan kaku, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam hingga…..

**BRUUUGGHHHHHH! **

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari, dalam sekejap tubuh Sakura terpental karena menghantam mobil tersebut. Mata Sasuke membulat. Dia hanya bisa terpaku, menatap tubuh Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari lukanya. Sementara mobil yang menabrak Sakura, yang sempat berhenti kini melaju kembali dengan cepat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke yang tak kuat berdiri lagi, jatuh berlutut disebelah Sakura. Linangan air mata yang tak dapat terbendung pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sa…. Sakura ! bangun Sakura ! Maafkan aku ! aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan. Aku memang tidak berguna ! kumohon Sakira, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu… **SAKURA**…" dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Sasuke mengelus wajah Sakura yang banyak sekali terdapat darah yang mengalir. Tangan Sasuke pun kini terkena noda darah tersebut, namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Sasuke yang melihat kondisi tubuh Sakura yang di penuhi oleh luka dan cairan kental berwarna merah seketika pikirannya menjadi kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sekarang. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai terkumpul.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat yaitu, Diamond International Hospital. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Sasuke langsung memanggil para suster. Para suster tersebut menaruh Sakura keatas ranjang dan Sakura langsung dibawa keruang UGD. Sakura beserta seorang dokter dan beberapa suster masuk kedalam ruang UGD. Saat Sasuke mendekat, bahunya dipegang oleh salah seorang suster.

"Maaf, anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini. Sekarang, mohon tunggu disini." Kemudian suster tersebut menutup pintu ruang UGD dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di depan ruangan.

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan tatapan mata yang agak kosong Sasuke menyelesaikan biaya Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju ruang UGD. Saat sampai di sana, ada seorang suster di luar ruangan Rosella.

"Suster ! bagaimana keadaan Sakura ?" Sasuke langsung menghampiri suster tersebut.

"Apakah anda anggota keluarganya ?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Bukan. Saya adalah teman baiknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini ada kartu pelajar Sakura yang kami temukan di saku bajunya. Apakah kamu bisa menelepon anggota keluarganya ?" Suster tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kartu pelajar yang berwarna biru kepada Sasuke "Kalau mengenai kondisi Sakura, belum bisa pastikan. Karena para dokter sedang menanganinya. Sakura sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Apakah kamu tahu golongan darah Sakura ?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi akan saya tanyakan kekeluargannya."

"Cepatlah menghubungi keluarganya. Dan berharap saja semoga golongan darah Sakura bukan AB _Rhesus _Negatif, karena golongan darah itu sedang tidak tersedia sekarang."

"Baik, aku akan memberi kabar kekeluarga Sakura sekarang."

Lalu Sasuke menghubungi nomor rumah Sakura, untuk memberi tahu kejadian apa yang telah menimpa Sakura.

"Halo, siapa ini ?" suara Tayuya terdengar.

"Hallo, apakah ini benar keluarga Haruno Sakura ?"

"Ya benar. Saya ibunya Sakura. Nama saya Haruno Tayuya. Dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang ?"

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ada keperluan apa ?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk memberitahukan tentang keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke ?" Suara Tayuya kembali terdengar.

Setelah Sasuke merasa keberaniannya telah cukup, ia menghela nafas dengan berat dan mulai memberitahukannya. "Sa-saya… ingin memberitahukan berita buruk tentang Sakura"

Seketika raut wajah Tayuya berubah menjadi khawatir. "Ada apa dengan Sakura ?!"

"Sakura… dia… dia mengalami kecelakaan" Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengatakannya.

Seketika tubuh Tayuya jatuh terduduk karena terasa sangat lemas seperti di dalam tubuhnya tidak terdapat tulang ketika tahu bahwa anaknya telah mengalami kecelakaan. "A-apa ? ke… kecelakaan ? Dia dimana sekarang ?" Tayuya berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia sekarang dia sedang berada diruang UGD di Diamond International Hospital. Karena darah sangat banyak keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia sangat butuh tansfusi darah. Kalau boleh saya tahu Sakura bergolongan darah apa ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan jika ternyata pemikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Golongan darahnya…adalah AB _Rhesus _Negatif."

Serasa seperti sebuah beban yang sangat berat jatuh di kepala Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Kenapa ?" Tayuya yang mendengar reaksi Sasuke, hanya dapat menatap nanar foto Sakura yang berada di atas meja bergaya Eropa yang tepat di seberangnya.

"Golongan darah AB _Rhesus _Negatif sedang tidak ada persediaannya. Golongan darah saya A positif jadi tidak bisa didonorkan. Kalau boleh saya tahu golongan darah anda apa ?" Sauke berkata Lirih. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Apakah benar-benar sulit untuk menemukan pendonor yang memiliki golongan yang sama dengan Sakura ? Apakah sudah benar-benar tidak ada harapan untuk Sakura ? Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia ingin sekali tertawa saai ini di saat air matanya sudah sangat sulit untuk dapat ditampung lagi. Dia benar-benar menertawakan dirinya saat ini. Menertawakan dirinya yang bahkan tidak akan pernah mampu menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Bagaimana ini, golongan darah saya B positif. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada ?" Tayuya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita yang tegar dan tenang, seketika menjadi seorang wanita yang rapuh dan ingin mengambil langkah.

Sekarang beban yang berada dikepalanya terasa semakin berat. "Benar. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk mendapatkannya."

"Ba-baiklah… aku akan segera kesana sekarang." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"_Bagaimana ini ?! kira-kira… siapa yang memiliki golongan darah AB Rhesus Negatif ? Aku tidak tahu !" _Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pikirannya yang kalut dan kusut benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat pusing. Saat ini Sasuke hanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di ruang tunggu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyanggah kepalanya dan mengcengkeram kepalanya kuat.

Selama hampir 2 jam Sasuke sudah mencoba beberapa cara untuk mendapatkan darah AB _Rhesus _Negatif, namun terus gagal untuk mendapatkannya. Kini Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Tak lama, salah satu dari dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar ruangan. Dokter tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam dan mata yang berwarna hitam.

"Siapa teman dari pasien Sakura yang bernama Sasuke ?"

Seketika, perhatian Sasuke teralihkan kepada Shizune. Sasuke berdiri. "Sa-saya temannya. Dokter, ba-bagaimana keadaan Sakura ? dia baik-baik saja bukan ?"

Dokter yang bernama Shizune itu terdiam sebentar dan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat gerak-gerik Shizune, Sasuke menjadi khawatir. "Dokter, Sakura baik-baik saja kan ? dia selamat kan ? Jawab dokter !" Sasuke membentak dokter tersebut tidak memperdulikan kalau dia sekarang berada di dalam rumah sakit.

Lalu Shizune membuka matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkannya sesuatu. Mata Sasuke membulat karena terkejut, dokter itu memberitahukan bahwa Sakura…

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Light is Gone

**Chapter 7 update !**

**Author update 2 chapter bareng nih.**

**Naruto menanti kalian di **_**next chapter**_

**Well, minna**

**Happy reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Haruno Tayuya : 36 tahun**

**Shizune : 28 tahun**

**Chapter 7 : The Light Is Gone**

Dokter Shizune memberitahu Sasuke sesuatu.

"Saya dan para dokter yang lain sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Tapi, maaf… Sakura tak dapat tertolong. Karena dia sudah banyak kehilangan darah dan tidak segera menerima transfusi darah secepatnya." Shizune berkata lirih.

**TRANGG**

Tangan Sasuke yang gemetaran tak sanggup lagi menggenggam _handphone_-nya, mengakibatkan _handphone_-nya perlahan merosot dari tangannya dan terjatuh dengan mulus ke lantai. Kini Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya akan kebenaran bahwa Sakura sudah tak ada. "Ti-tidak mungkin…" Sasuke berkata dengan lirih. Lalu Sasuke langsung berlari kedalam dan mendapati Sakura terbaring dengan wajah tenang.

"SAKURAA…" Sasuke berteriak sambil menghampiri Sakura. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Sakura, jangan pergi… kenapa kamu harus meninggal ? Aku, aku sangat menyayangimu lebih daripada seorang sahabat. Kini, hidupku sepi tanpamu, gelap tanpa cahaya kecilmu, dingin tanpa kehangatanmu." Sasuke berkata dengan air mata yang sangat banyak mengalir di pipinya. Dia benar-benar membenci kenyataan sekarang. Kenyataan dimana seseorang yang disayanginya harus meninggalkannya lagi. Apakah belum cukup saat dulu kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya ?

Sakura hanya dapat diam, dia tidak dapat lagi menjawab kata-kata dari Sasuke. Wajah Sakura tetap tenang seperti semula. Bukan lagi wajah yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai ekspresi. Karena kini Sakura sudah tiada. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibu Sakura, Tayuya datang. Tayuya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dia melihat Sakura hanya terbaring dengan wajah yang tenang. Tubuh Tayuya pun menjadi gemetar. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk berjalan kearah Sakura dan menerima kenyataan. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Tayuya hanya terdiam dan perlahan melepaskan genggeman tangannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, supaya Tayuya dapat melihat Sakura dengan baik.

"Sa…chan…" Tayuya berkata dengan suara yang parau dan dia berusaha menghampiri Sakura dengan tubuh yang lemas sambil menangis. "Sakura… jangan pergi tinggalkan ibu… kini kamu adalah anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang ibu miliki". Tangan kiri Tayuya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Tayuya terdiam sejenak, namun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Tak lama, Tayuya menghapus air matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang diambil dari dalam sakunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Tayuya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia pikir, dia akan mendapat tatapan kemarahan atau kebencian dari Tayuya. Tapi, bukan tatapan kebencian yang tertuju ke Sasuke, melainkan tatapan tulus dengan senyuman.

"Kamu siapa ? Apakah kamu yang bernama Sasuke ?"

Rio terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tayuya. "Sa-saya teman Sakura. Ya, be-benar. Nama saya Sasuke. Ma-maaf apakah anda ibunya Sakura ?" Sasuke berkata gugup.

"Ya, saya ibunya. Seperti yang sudah kamu ketahui. Nama saya Haruno Tayuya. Salam kenal Sasuke." Tayuya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut tangan Tayuya. "Salam kenal…"

"Ya. Oh, jadi kamu yang bernama Sasuke..." Tayuya memandang Sasuke. " Sakura banyak cerita tentangmu"

Sasuke tak berkata satu katapun, kemudian dia tertunduk. "Ma-maafkan saya…" Sasuke berkata dengan lirih.

"Untuk apa ?"

Saseke tertunduk. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tayuya ke lantai yang sekarang sedang dipijaknya. "Sakura meninggal karena saya. Saya… tidak bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Karena itu dia meninggal" Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar takut. Takut dibenci oleh Tayuya, ibu dari orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Tayuya sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan mengelus kepalanya. Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan yang dia dapat dari Tayuya. Sasuke seperti merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kasih sayang yang sudah lama diinginkannya kembali. Perlahan. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menatap Tayuya. "Tenanglah… ini bukan salahmu. Semua orang memang sudah di takdirkan untuk meninggal. Kita… hanya bisa merelakannya saja. Saya juga sedih ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa anakku satu-satunya harus pergi meninggalkanku. Kamu juga sebagai teman baiknya pasti juga sangat sedih. Tapi… apa yang bisa kita lakukan ? jadi, sekarang berhentilah menangis."

"Ah… iya… te-terima kasih." Sasuke menatap Tayuya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke dan Tayuya dapat menunjukkan senyuman namun bagaimana pun juga mereka tetap sedih.

Sasuke melihat kearah Tayuya, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. "Maaf… katanya Sakura banyak cerita tentangku. Dia cerita apa ?"

Tayuya menoleh kekanan dan menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan ke jendela yang berada di samping kanan Sakura. Matanya menerawang ke masa lalu. dan berkata, "Waktu hari pertama sekolah, saat sampai di rumah dia terlihat sangat bahagia."

_**Flashback**_

_20 Juli _

_Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak, "Aku pulang" _

"_Sa-chan, cepat sekali kamu pulang" _

_Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya bu, hari ini aku pulang cepat karena hari pertama sekolah dan juga berhubungan dengan pemilihan OSIS" _

"_Oh begitu… lalu kenapa kamu terlihat sangat senang ?" Tayuya sedikit penasaran. _

_Sakura terkejut, dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang sedang senang. Dia berkata dengan wajah yang datar. "Tidak. Siapa yang senang ?" _

_Tayuya tersenyum kepada Sakura lalu tertawa kecil. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, anaknya ini ternyata sangat tidak pandai dalam berbohong. "Jangan bohong, walaupun kamu berkata begitu, tapi aku tahu semua tentangmu" _

_Sakura yang tidak mampu mengelak lagi, pada akhirnya memberitahu alasan yang membuatnya senang, "Yah… apa boleh buat. Tadi aku mendapat teman di sekolah"_

"_Kamu sangat senang ya ?" _

"_Tentu saja, selama ini teman-temanku walaupun baik tapi setelah tau keadaan keluarga kita, mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tapi berbeda dengannya. Walaupun sikapnya dingin, tapi aku merasa dia itu baik."_

_Tayuya merasa senang dan berkata, "Syukurlah, kalau kamu bisa berteman baik dengannya" _

_Sakura tersenyum dan berkata "Iya" _

"_Memangnya siapa nama teman barumu ?" _

"_Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" _

_Tayuya terkejut dan berkata, "Wah… Uchiha itu bangsawan yang sangat terkenal. Apa tidak masalah kamu berteman dengannya ?" _

"_Pada awalnya aku juga terkejut ketika mengetahui dia itu adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, tapi dia tidak sombong. Dan menurutku dia adalah orang yang sangat baik."_

_17 Januari _

_Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak, "Bu, aku pulang" _

"_Kenapa kamu pulangnya malam ? ada ekskul ?" _

_Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada ekskulku hari ini" _

"_Lalu kenapa kamu pulang sore ?" _

"_Aku…"_

"_Ada kencan ?" Tanya Tayuya spontan._

_Wajah Rosella tiba-tiba memerah. "Aaa… sudahlah lupakan" Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya._

_**End of Flashback**_

Di hari saat Sakura telah selesai dimakamkan. Perlahan, semua orang satu-persatu mulai pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Tayuya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak pulang ?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan makam Sakura, kini perhatiannya teralihkan kepada Tayuya. "Ah… nanti aku akan pulang… Sekarang aku masih ingin disini dulu"

"Oh, ya sudah. Saya mau pulang dulu ya. Dan… jangan terlalu bersedih hati, Sakura pasti tidak ingin melihat kamu sedih." Tayuya tersenyum.

"Iya, saya mengerti" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Tayuya.

Kemudian Tayuya berjalan pulang, sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap langit. Siang pun perlahan berubah menjadi sore. Sekarang sudah senja, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan ke senja. Dia menatap menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dirinya dan Sakura untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya melihat senja. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Namun, perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Hey, Sakura… kamu bisa melihatnya ? senja yang indah bukan ? aku harap kamu juga bisa melihatnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya… sampai jumpa, Sakura…"

Lalu Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengembang di mulutnya, perlahan mulai berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya

Hari-hari pun berlalu setelah kematian Sakura, sekarang sudah saatnya libur kenaikan kelas. Sasuke yang masih sedih pun hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya, dan selalu menatap senja setiap harinya dari jendela kamarnya sambil memikirkan Sakura.

"_Sakura… apakah aku akan dapat menemukan penggantimu ? atau tetap berada di balik bayang-bayangmu ?" _

Perlahan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sejuknya semilir angin yang melewatinya.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	8. Chapter 8 : New Lesson Year

**Chapter 8 update !**

**Author benar-benar update kilat nih.**

**Habisnya Author merasa tidak enak hati sama para Readers.**

**Pada akhirnya…. Namikaze Naruto muncul….**

**Naruto : "Namikaze Naruto siap untuk terkenal…"**

**Sasuke : "Kau sudah terkenal, Dobe. Hn, sekarang kau menjadi pairingku kan ?" *mendekat kearah Naruto**

**Naruto : "Ah, aku lupa sesuatu !" *lari**

**Minna, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 16 tahun**

**Anko : 26 tahun**

**Chapter 8 : New Lesson Year**

"_Sasuke… Sasuke…_"

Suara itu selalu terngiang ditelingaku.

"_Sasuke…_"

Suara itu lagi… suara yang hangat dan menentramkan. Suara yang aku kenal, tapi… suara siapa ?

"_Ini aku… Sasuke. Jangan bersedih lagi ya… lanjutkanlah hidupmu dengan senyum. Aku akan selalu ada dihatimu. Temukanlah penggantiku. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke…" _

Suara itu perlahan pergi menjauh. Namun aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di tempat yang gelap ini.

"Sakura ? Itukah kamu ? Sakura… dimana kamu ? tidak ! jangan tinggalkan aku ! bawa aku bersamamu. Aku tak akan bisa menemukan penggantimu, Sakura… SAKURA…"

Matahari mulai memberikan kehangatan cahayanya dipagi hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke di semester baru kelas XI. Sasuke yang masih tertidur pun, perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke bergumam.

Lalu Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresinya, yaitu ekspresi sedihnya. Tak pernah dia berjalan kesekolah dengan sedih sebelum kematian Sakura.

Seperti biasa, sebelum sampai gerbang sekolah, Sasuke sudah mendapat teriakan dari para pengagumnya. Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya sampai di depan papan pengumuman, dia melihat namanya terdapat dikelas XI A. Sasuke kembali berjalan perlahan sampai di depan kelas barunya. Tapi saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, dia terkejut.

Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang duduk ditempat duduk yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Walaupun kelasnya berbeda, namun semua kelas di Konoha International High School sama besarnya jika memiliki huruf yang sama, seperti kelas X A dengan kelas IX A. Sasuke melihat Sakura di baris 3 deret 5. Sakura terlihat melambaikan tangan ke Sasuke.

"Pagi, Sasuke" sapa Sakura.

"_Sakura ? apakah itu hanya imajinasiku saja ?"_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

Lalu tak lama sosok Sakura mulai memudar dan menghilang. Ternyata Sasuke hanya berhayal.

"_Ternyata benar… itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Mengapa aku masih saja sedih setelah kematiannmu ? sekarang, aku harus bisa untuk tidak bersedih lagi."_

Lalu Sasuke berjalan kearah papan tulis untuk melihat denah tempat duduk. Ternyata dia duduk di baris 2 deret 3. Namun karena Sasuke tidak sedang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dia tidak melihat ada 3 nama asing yang sepertinya murid pindahan dari sekolah lain. Lalu Sasuke menuju tempat duduknya. Dia duduk dan mulai membaca buku, namun pikirannya entah ke mana. Sementara banyak murid wanita dikelasnya yang melihatnya dan berbicara tentangnya.

**Teng, Teng**

Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Tak lama guru yang mengajar pada pelajaran pertama di hari itu pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Mulai sekarang sampai 1 tahun kedepan kalian berada di kelas XI A. Perkenalkan nama saya Anko, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja sama kalian. Oh iya, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran pada hari ini. Saya perkenalkan 3 murid pindahan dari sekolah Emerald International High School. Nah, silahkan kalian masuk".

"_Murid pindahan ? kenapa aku tidak tahu ? ya sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu memperhatikan murid pindahan."_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

Lalu Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya kearah buku yang ada diatas mejanya, kemudian murid-murid pindahan pun masuk. Dalam seketika wajah salah satu murid pindahan tersebut merona, ketika tatapan matanya yang sedang melihat sekeliling berhenti dan tertuju pada Sasuke.

"_Dia sangat keren… siapa dia ? saat aku melihatnya, seketika jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat"_

Para murid baru mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang pertama adalah seorang murid wanita yang mempunyai rambut ikal hampir sepinggang berwarna _blonde_ yang tergerai semua. Murid ini memiliki warna kulit tan yang sangat indah dan tidak lupa dengan tiga garis yang berada di pipinya menambah kesan imut padanya. Murid ini memakai jepitan pita yang berenda berwarna biru. Memakai kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih, jas berwarna biru dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna biru, rok diatas lutut berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu hitam. Gadis ini mempunyai mata indah berwarna _sapphire._ Dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna biru.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Naruto menyapa dengan suara yang lembut dan kepalanya agak menunduk.

Sontak, banyak siswa yang wajahnya merona.

"Dia cantik sekali" seorang siswa berbisik dengan siswa lainnya.

"Iya"

"Murid pindahan baru yang ini memang cantik"

"_Ya ampun… kenapa berisik sekali ? aku jadi susah untuk konsentrasi."_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

Murid pindahan yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki. Murid ini mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Dia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna merah dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam. Pria ini mempunyai mata yang berwarna cokelat muda yang menawan. Dia membawa tas slempang berwarna cokelat.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Akasuna Sasori. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Sasori menyapa dengan senyuman yang dapat memikat hati semua wanita dan dengan kepala yang agak menunduk.

Wajah para siswi yang melihat Sasori menjadi sangat merona.

"Dia sangat keren ya." para siswi berbisik.

"Iya, apalagi kalau dia tersenyum."

"Ternyata selain Sasuke, ada juga murid keren lainnya di kelas ini."

Murid pindahan yang ketiga adalah seorang wanita lagi. Murid ini mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu tapi rambut depannya panjang melebihi bahunya dan berwarna _orange_ kemerahan. Dan memiliki mata berwarna _ruby_. Dia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna merah dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School disebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna merah, rok diatas lutut berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu hitam. Dia membawa tas slempang berwarna merah.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Kyuubi. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Kyuubi menyapa dengan wajah dan nada yang datar dengan kepala yang agak menunduk.

Para murid yang melihat Kyuubi pun terdiam.

"Walaupun tatapan matanya kosong, tapi wajahnya imut."

"Iya, tidak disangka. Ternyata murid-murid dari sekolah Emerald Diamond International High School seperti putri dan pangeran saja."

"Kalau disini, walaupun sekolah bangsawan. Namun, murid keren dan cantiknya agak sulit untuk ditemui."

"Iya. Tapi untunglah, ada Sasuke dan Ino dikelas kita."

Anko yang melihat suasana di kelas menjadi ramai, mulai menjadi marah. Namun dia menahannya.

"Murid-murid, saya harap semua bisa tenang. Nah, sekarang kalian bisa duduk sesuai denah yang telah dibuat. Untuk Naruto, tempat dudukmu berada di sebelah kanannya Sasuke. Sasuke, bisa angkat tanganmu ?".

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Dan begitu Naruto melihat Sasuke, dia terkejut. Lalu Naruto berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya, dan duduk.

"_Orang itu… orang yang bernama Sasuke… Dia agak mirip seperti seseorang"_ Naruto berkata dalam hati.

"_Jadi namanya Sasuke…"_ Kyuubi berkata dalam hati.

"Untuk Sasori, tempat dudukmu tepat berada didepannya Naruto.".

Sasori langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Dan yang terakhir. Untuk Kyuubi, tempat dudukmu berada di 2 deret di belakang Naruto dan disebelah kiri Ino. Ino, bisa angkat tanganmu ?".

Murid yang bernama Ino mengangkat tangannya dan Kyuubi menuju tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah murid-murid, kita akan memulai pelajaran pada hari ini" Anko langsung memulai untuk mengajar.

Setelah beberapa lama pelajaran berlangsung, secara tidak sengaja Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke. Naruto menjadi heran mengapa tatapan Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran di depan, tapi terlihat malah menunjukkan tatapan kosong.

"_Sasuke… siapa dia ? kenapa jika aku melihatnya, aku jadi teringat akan seseorang ? Oh iya, dia mirip dengan pangeran masa kecilku. Pangeran yang selalu menemaniku di taman saat aku masih kecil. Apakah pangeran itu dia ? tidak mungkin, karena pangeranku telah tiada."_ Naruto tanpa disadari telah melamun memikirkan Sasuke sesaat selama pelajaran berlangsung.

**Thanks for read**

**Sekedar buat info saja.**

**Tinggi karakter :**

**Uchiha Sasuke (16 tahun) : 178 cm**

**Namikaze Naruto (16 tahun) : 167 cm**

**Akasuna Sasori (17 tahun) : 173 cm**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi (16 tahun) : 166 cm**

**Yamanaka Ino (16 tahun) : 169 cm**

**Uchiha Itachi (15 tahun) : 178 cm**

**Uchiha Mikoto (38 tahun) : 170 cm**

**Haruno Sakura (15 tahun) : 164 cm**

**Hatake Kakashi (26 tahun) : 185 cm**

**Yuuhi Kurenai (25 tahun) : 170 cm**

**Anko (26 tahun) : 171 cm**

**Sasori : "Akhirnya doaku selama ini menjadi kenyataan… aku menjadi tinggi."**

**Sasuke : "Heh, kau bahkan tak setara atau lebih tinggi dariku. Naruto cocok jika berpasangan denganku." *menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluknya**

**Naruto : "Ho-hoi… Teme ! apa yang kau lakukan ?!"**

**Sasori : "Lepaskan dia…..!"**

**Kyuubi : "Chk, berisik"**

**Mind to review ?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Naruto's Story

**Chapter 9 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Misaki Shaoran : Maaf ya kalau sudah membuatmu bingung. Terima kasih ya…**

**Devilojoshi : Iya, Naruto telah muncul kok. Yup, tebakanmu untuk pairing tepat semua. Cuma yang tidak ada itu ItaFemNaru. Terima kasih ya… ga papa kalo baru review.**

**Yon : Maaf ya kalo kelamaan sampe Chapter 8. Biar ceritanya jelas. Terima kasih ya…**

**Kiyoko Yukishiro : Terima kasih. Ini sudah di update.**

**Swilder : Terima kasih. Di Chapter ini panjang kq. Hehehe….**

**Minna, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 15 tahun (**_**Flashback**_**)**

**Namikaze Minato : 30 tahun (**_**Flashback**_**)**

**Namikaze Kushina : 29 tahun (**_**Flashback**_**)**

**Namikaze Naruko : 7 tahun (**_**Flashback**_**)**

**Namikaze Tsunade : 52 tahun (**_**Flashback**_**)**

**Chapter 9 : Naruto's Story**

**Teng, Teng **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto yang sudah beberapa saat memperhatikan Sasuke, akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Ehm… hai" Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto sebentar dengan tatapan datarnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia ingin pergi. Namun dengan penasaran, Naruto kembali berkata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kan tadi sudah disebutkan." Sasuke tidak menerima tangan Naruto, dia hanya melirik sekilas tangan Naruto sebelum perhatiannya tertuju kembali pada bukunya.

"Hahaha, betul juga ya. Apa aku boleh tahu namamu ?" Naruto menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kan tadi guru sudah memberitahumu. Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu terhadap nona Naruto ya…" Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Memangnya siapa kamu ?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Sasori.

"Kamu ini… nama nona bisa kau ingat, tapi namaku tidak. Tadi kan sudah disebutkan. Namaku Akasuna Sasori"

"Karena hal yang seperti namamu tidak penting, jadi tidak diingat juga tidak apa-apa" Sasuke menatap datar Sasori.

Sasori menjadi marah. Kini, mereka saling menatap. Menyebalkan sekali perilaku bocah ini. Huh, hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, bukan berarti semua berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan nona dekat-dekat dan berteman dengannya.

"Sudah, hentikan Sasori" Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasori.

Seketika ekspresi dan tatapan mata Sasori berubah menjadi lembut.

"Baik, nona" Sasori menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Uchiha ya… oh, pantas saja. Wajahmu mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Apakah kamu kenal dengan…"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara. Kyuubi memanggil Naruto sambil menghampirinya."Naruto, ayo kita makan bersama. Sasori juga."

"Ya, benar. Ayo makan, nona. Aku tidak mau kamu telat makan dan akhinya sakit."

"Ah… baiklah. Maaf ya Sasuke, kita selesaikan percakapan kita nanti. Apa kamu mau ikut makan bersama Sasuke ?" Naruto manatap Sasuke.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sasori dengan tatapan yang datar.

Sasuke berdiri. "Tidak" Sasuke menjawab sambil berjalan. Sasuke hanya menjawab tidak karena tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sasori. Takut ? Tidak, Sasuke tidak takut dan tidak akan pernah takut dengan Sasori.

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Naruto hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali bisa berteman dengan Sasuke. Namun, melihat sifat dan sifatnya yang seperti itu, mungkin akan makan waktu yang cukup lama. "Hah…" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ayo nona" Sasori menarik tangan Naruto dan Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi.

Sasuke yang mengingat kejadian tadi langsung berpikir dalam hati. Pembicaraan tersebut berhasil menarik minat Sasuke untuk mengetahui kelanjutan dari percakapan tersebut. Entah karena hal apa, tapi Sasuke menjadi sangat penasaran akibat perkataan menggantung dari Naruto.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan anak itu ? tapi… kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang mau disampaikan dia ? wajahku… mirip dengan seseorang ? tapi… siapa ? apa mungkin…"._

Tanpa diketahui, ada sepasang mata yang sudah agak lama memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan percakapan mereka. Sosok tersebut memperhatikan mereka dengan sangat rinci. Perlahan sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang licik_. "Hm… menarik"_ batinnya. 20 menit kemudian.

**Teng, Teng. **

Bel menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai. Para murid kembali kekelas masing-masing. Sasuke masih memikirkan apa yang mau dikatakan Naruto tadi. Tapi, Naruto tidak terlihat ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi. Naruto hanya fokus kepada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu. Tanpa disadari, sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang belajar. Sasori menoleh sedikit kearah Naruto tanpa diketahui, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Ekspresi wajah Sasori pun berubah. Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang, tak lama…

**Teng, Teng **

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Guru yang sudah selesai mengajar, berjalan keluar ruangan. Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat kearah Sasuke, saat ingin merapikan buku pelajarannya, terkejut. Dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya, seketika wajahnya merona karena ketahuan sudah memperhatikan Naruto sepanjang pelajaran berangsung. Sasori pun menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke mulai memasang tatapan datar lagi.

"Sasuke, kamu sedang melamunkan apa ?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

"Oh… ya sudah" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti kamu sedang memperhatikan betapa cantiknya nonaku ini kan…?" Sasori menatap Sasuke dan menyipitkan matanya.

Seketika, wajah Sasuke dan Naruto merona.

"Tidak. Jangan bercanda ya" Sasuke berusaha mengelak. Ketahuan telah memperhatikan seorang wanita ? Bagaimanapun, bagi Sasuke hal ini benar-benar memalukan. Sangat menyebalkan baginya karena telah bertemu dengan orang seperti Sasori.

"I-iya. Benar. Kamu ini bagaimana Sasori ? masa ada laki-laki yang memperhatikanku ?" Naruto juga ikut mengelak.

"Aku tidak bercanda, nona… Nona itu sangat cantik. Aku seorang laki-laki. Dan aku juga suka memperhatikan nona." Sasori tersenyum penuh arti kearah Naruto.

"A-aku tidak yakin kalau aku cantik. Tentu saja kamu memperhatikanku. Kamu kakakku kan…"

"Ya, tentu… Aku kakakmu. Dan juga pelayanmu"

"Hah ? pelayan ? kamu pelayannya ?" Sasuke yang bingung dengan percakapan Naruto dan Sasori akhinya membuka suaranya.

"Ya, benar. Maka dari itu, jangan macam-macam dengan nonaku." Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, Sasori." Naruto memegang bahu kiri Sasori. Lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Hah… sifatnya memang seperti itu."

"Naruto…"

"Ya ?"

"Tadi waktu istirahat pertama, kamu bilang… wajahku mengingatkanmu dengan seseorang. Kalau boleh aku tahu… siapa itu ?" ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi serius.

"Wajahmu… mirip dengan pangeran masa laluku. Tadinya sempat aku berpikir dia adalah kamu. Tapi, memang tidak mungkin. Karena dia itu…"

_**Flashback**_

_**8 tahun lalu, ditaman**_

Langit berwarna kejinggaan menampakkan pemandangan sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari singgasananya. Burung-burung terbang dan berbunyi seolah mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi langit akan kehilangan cahaya besarnya. Saat itu sudah jam 5 sore. Tapi masih ada seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun, yang memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde_ dan mata yang berwarna _sapphire_, yang duduk sendirian dibangku taman tersebut. Gadis ini memiliki warna kulit tan yang sangat indah dan tidak lupa dengan tiga garis yang berada di pipinya menambah kesan imut padanya. Gadis ini memakai sebuah terusan polos tanpa lengan yang berwana biru. Dan dia juga memakai sepasang sepatu _flat_ berwarna biru. Tak lama, lewat seorang pria berumur 15 tahun. Pria itu mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat satu di belakang dan mata berwarna _onyx_ yang indah. Dia memakai seragam sekolah anak SMA khas Emerald International High School. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, jas berwarna hitam dengan lambang sebuah diamond dan dua buah bintang di kiri jasnya, dasi bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua, celana panjang berwarna hitam, kaus kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam. Dia membawa tas slempang berwarna hitam. Pria itu berjalan sambil melihat kearah pemandangan langit sore yang indah itu. Secara tidak sengaja, dia melihat gadis kecil itu dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, anak manis. Nama kamu siapa ? kenapa kamu berada disini jam segini ? ini sudah mau malam, nanti orang tuamu khawatir padamu."

"Kakak siapa ? aku tidak boleh memberitahu namaku kepada orang yang mencurigakan. Dan aku… sudah tidak punya orang tua. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu. Aku tinggal dengan nenekku sekarang. Tapi karena aku berasal dari keluarga Namikaze, nenekku menyuruhku belajar terus. Aku bosan. Aku juga mau bermain seperti anak- anak yang lainnya." Anak tersebut menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Hahaha… aku tampak seperti orang jahat ya… Hm, Maafkan kakak ya… kakak tidak tahu orang tuamu sudah tak ada." Pemuda tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hm… namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut. "Hm… kamu percaya padaku ? hahaha… namaku Uchiha Itachi. Dan kalau kakak pikir, nenekmu sayang kepadamu. Dia mau kamu belajar, karena ingin kamu pintar. Kamu kan anggota keluarga bangsawan Namikaze. Karena keluarga Namikaze pasti membutuhkan seorang pewaris yang dapat diandalkan. Nah, sekarang kamu pulang ya… jangan buat nenekmu khawatir. Sini kakak antar. Kakak tahu di mana _mansion_-mu." Itachi berjongkok membelakangi Naruto.

"Ya, aku percaya. Dan terima kasih kakak… Oh iya, aku kenal nama keluarga Uchiha. Itu nama keluarga bangsawan terkaya se-Eropa. Apa kakak juga akan menjadi pewarisnya ?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan melingkarkan lengannya peda leher Itachi.

Kedua tangan Itachi digerakkan ke belakang untuk menahan berat tubuh Naruto. Itachi berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Iya, seluruh keluargaku sangat percaya bahwa aku bisa mewarisi tanggung jawab keluargaku."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. "Begitu ya… apa kakak selalu belajar ?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak ingin membuat kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadaku terurai dan hancur begitu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ! aku akan rajin belajar supaya bisa menjadi pewaris juga." Naruto merasa rasa semangatnya untuk belajar tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ketika kita sudah sama-sama sah menjadi pewaris, kita akan membangun kerjasama yang baik antara perusahaan kita. Bagaimana ?" Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Iya ! Kakak janji ya akan menjadi pewaris bersama denganku."

"Iya, kakak janji. Kamu juga ya…" Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"Ya" Naruto tersenyum. Naruto merasa sangat senang. Dia dapat membayangkan sekilas masa depannya. Dimana dia dan Itachi sudah sah menjadi seorang pewaris dan mereka melakukan berbagai kerjasama antar perusahaan. Naruto akan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Itachi.

Tak lama, terlihat sebuah gerbang berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran khas bergaya Eropa dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa. Beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam berada di dekat gerbang tersebut. Bangunan tersebut berwarna putih dan bertingkat tiga. Disekeliling rumah tersebut masih terdapat lahan luas yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput hijau yang terawat. Terdapat berbagai jenis bunga dan pohon yang tersusun rapi di sekitar bangunan tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka tiba dimansion keluarga Namikaze.

Itachi berjongkok dan Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari leher Itachi. "Sampai jumpa ya, kak…" Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Itachi.

"Iya, sampai jumpa." Itachi melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah berlari beberapa langkah tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kamu tidak ada kegiatan di tiap hari Sabtu, kamu bisa menungguku ditaman tadi. Hanya hari Sabtu aku tidak ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah. Tapi mungkin, tidak setiap hari Sabtu aku akan melewati taman itu lagi"

Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku tidak ada pelajaran tambahan setiap hari Sabtu, aku akan menunggu kakak."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu mau menungguku ?" Itachi menjadi heran. Mengapa gadis ini mau menungguinya ? apakah dia tidak ada kerjaan ? atau dia memiliki alasan ? Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran anak kecil.

"Rahasia… tapi mungkin suatu saat aku akan memberitahu kakak alasannya." Naruto tersenyum.

"Hahahaha… anak kecil memang sulit dimengerti. Cepat masuk kerumahmu…"

"Iya" Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _mansion_ Namikaze. Hari ini dia merasa sangat senang. Mungkin setelah ini hari-harinya akan kembali menyenangkan seperti saat keluarganya masih hidup.

Setelah hari itu. Setiap hari Sabtu. Saat tak ada pelajaran tambahan, Naruto selalu datang ketaman itu untuk bertemu dengan Itachi. Dia dan Itachi suka bermain ditaman itu.

Tapi, setelah 2 bulan, Itachi sudah 2 kali tidak datang ketaman itu lagi. Naruto hanya berpikir bahwa Itachi tidak bisa datang. Namun, Naruto sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya pada kenyataan ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Itachi sudah meninggal. Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi pemurung seperti dulu sesudah keluarganya meninggal dan sebelum bertemu dengan Itachi. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamarnya. Pagi hari yang cerah di _mansion_ Namikaze. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang luas yang mempunyai perabotan bergaya Eropa. Dinding kamar tersebut berwarna _sapphire_. Atau lebih tepatnya kamar tersebut di dominasi oleh warna _sapphire_. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen size_. Di atas ranjang tersebut terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Anak perempuan tersebut sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Dia merasa kesendiriannya sangat menakutkan. Dia benci. Dia benci kalau teru-terusan harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang perlahan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar tersebut. Tak lama, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar tersebut.

**Tok, Tok, Tok **

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Anak perempuan tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Permisi, nona muda." Terlihat seorang _maid_ yang sedang berdiri di pintu tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa ?"

"Nyonya memanggil anda untuk segera menemuinya di ruang tamu. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang ingin diberikan kepada anda."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya."

Lalu anak perempuan tersebut bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keruang tamu untuk menemui neneknya.

"Apa yang ingin nenek kasih kepadaku ? sampai memanggilku kesini." Anak tersebut duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Naruto, kamu pasti sudah tahu kan kalau 7 bulan yang lalu ayahmu Minato, ibumu Kushina, dan saudara kembarmu Naruko mengalami kecelakaan yang telah di duga kemungkinan besar telah di rencanakan. Aku sangat khawatir kepadamu. Karena itu, nenek telah mencarikan kamu pengawal yang umurnya sama atau tidak jauh berbeda denganmu supaya dapat terus melindungimu. Memang sangat sulit mencarinya. Tapi nenek menemukannya disebuah panti asuhan. Umurnya 8 tahun, dia anak yang kuat dan pintar dan dia juga juga setuju untuk menjadi pelayanmu dan melindungimu." Tsunade menoleh kearah seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "Tolong kamu bawa Sasori kesini."

"Baik, nyonya" Pelayan itu segera pergi.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak lama, pelayan itu datang bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata yang berwarna cokelat yang indah.

"Naruto, perkenalkan. Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Sasori, perkenalkan. Ini cucuku, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Mulai sekarang kamu harus melindunginya sebagai seorang pelayan dan sebagai seorang kakak."

Lalu, Sasori berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto. Dia berhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan dia memegang tangan Naruto layaknya seorang putri.

"Aku, Akasuna Sasori. Mulai sekarang akan melindungimu." Sasori menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Naruto tersenyum. Dia merasa mungkin kesepiannya selama ini bisa terisi dengan keberadaan Sasori di sisinya.

_**End of Flashback**_

"…sudah meninggal." Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terputus. Sasuke terkejut saat dia mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasori berbicara menyela percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Nona, mau temani aku kesuatu tempat tidak ?"

"Tapi, kemana Sasori ?"

"Ayolah, nona ikut saja. Ya…?" Sasori memasang wajah memohon.

"Hm… baiklah. Kyuubi kemana ?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas.

"Kyuubi tadi keluar kelas. Kayaknya dia mau keperpustakaan. Dia juga kan sering keperpustakaan saat disekolah lama kita. Baiklah… Ayo, nona…" Sasori dan Naruto keluar kelas.

Saat Naruto dan Sasori sudah keluar. Sasuke masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto sejenak. Lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kehalaman belakang sekolah. Sasuke berjalan perlahan, saat hampir sampai dihalaman. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat ada 2 orang disana. Ternyata mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasori.

Naruto dan Sasori tampak seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab ketika berbicara. Lalu Sasori membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Naruto merona.

Manis

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang merona. Kemudian Naruto tertawa, bercanda, marah dengan wajah merona ketika Sasori mulai membicarakan sesuatu. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, wajahnya ikut merona dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"_Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta ? apa mungkin hidupku akan kembali seperti saat Sakura masih hidup ?"_ Sasuke berpikir sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, ada seseorang di taman itu juga. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sasori dalam diam.

"Sasuke…" Orang tersebut bergumam.

Lalu, Sasuke berjalan pergi menjauhi taman dan pergi menuju kelas. Saat ini perasaan hatinya benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Enemy Not Assured

**Chapter 10 update !**

**Minna, maafkan Author ya kalau cerita ini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Ada yang bilang ke Author sih. Jadi, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Author, Author me-replace beberapa Chapter (Chapter 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 9) Author belum sempat untuk me-replace semuanya. Karena Author belum punya waktu untuk edit-edit. Hehehe…..**

**Jadi jika ada yang mau lihat cerita ini lebih jelas silahkan baca dari Chapter 1 ya~ **

**Naruto : "Merepotkan~" **

**Author : "Lho, kok kamu yang keluar ? sana ! hush ! ini kan bagian special untuk Shikamaru."**

**Shikamaru : "Apa ?! merepotkan…"**

**Author : "Nah, itu baru benar."**

**Balasan review :**

**Devilojoshi : Maksud kamu itu yang melihat di halaman belakang sekolah ? Yup, betul. Kyuubi yang lihat. Dia kan pergi entah kemana. Iya, Sasori suka sama Naruto. Perasaannya melebihi seorang kakak. Untuk pertanyaan mengapa Itachi bisa meninggal, jawabannya ada di Chapter 1. Apakah Naruto bisa suka sama Sasuke ? tentu saja, namun butuh waktu. Soalnya mereka kan top pairing di sini. Dan untuk masalah saingan Sasuke saya belum kepikiran selain Sasori. Namun, Sasuke bakalan sakit hati kok. **

**Sasuke : "Dasar Author yang jahat…"**

**NM : Begitu ya ? Maafkan Author ya kalau sudah membuat kamu kecewa. Author sudah me-replace beberapa Chapter kok. Sudah saya perbaiki. Silahkan dibaca. Bila masih terdapat kekurangan bisa diberitahukan lagi. Terima kasih. **

**Swilder : Oke, akan Author usahakan terus lanjut.**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 16 tahun**

**Tenten : 15 tahun**

**Suigetsu : 16 tahun**

**Kimimaro : 16 tahun**

**Juugo : 16 tahun**

**Chapter 10 : Enemy Not Assured**

2 bulan setelah kedatangan ketiga murid baru. Seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _blonde_ yang panjang sepinggang dan diikat model _ponytail_, pony panjang sedagunya dan mempunyai mata berwarna _sapphire_. Siswi tersebut sangat populer di sekolah karena kecantikannya. Bukan hanya cantik, siswi yang berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar yang sedang maju tersebut juga terkenal akan kepintarannya. Yamanaka Ino, nama siswi tersebut. Siswi tersebut sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong sekolah. Tanpa di sengaja, dia mendengar percakapan antara 3 murid laki-laki yang yang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda kelas.

"Hey, kamu beruntung sekali. Bisa sekelas dengan Naruto, anak pindahan itu." Seorang siswa yang mempunyai rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna _amethyst _memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku memang beruntung bisa sekelas dengannya. Apalagi aku duduk berdekatan dengannya. Sayang sekali kau Suigetsu, Juugo, kalian berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku." Seorang siswa yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _silver_ dan mata berwarna _jade_.

"Kamu membuatku iri saja... Aku juga ingin duduk berdekatan dengannya. Dia itukan cantik dan pintar." Seorang siswa yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _silver_ dan mata berwarna _ruby _mendengus kesal.

"Dia juga gadis yang baik."

"Dia itu seperti gadis impian."

"Ya. Belakangan ini banyak laki-laki yang membicarakannya."

Perlahan, suara ketiga murid itu mulai tidak terdengar dengan jelas. Ino yang mendengar percakapan itu, emosinya langsung meledak-ledak.

"_Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi. Kenapa dia yang selalu dibicarakan oleh para siswa belakangan ini ? Naruto cantik, Naruto pintar, Naruto baik, Naruto manis. Apa yang Naruto miliki namun aku tak miliki ? aku rasa tidak ada. Aku jauh lebih sempurna darinya."_ Ino berkata dengan kesal dalam hatinya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Ino sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Dia sedang sangat kesal. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kyuubi yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Terlihat, Kyuubi seperti memperhatikan sesuatu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti oleh Ino.

"_Lho, Kyuubi kenapa ? seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Ekspresinya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diartikan. Seperti tersirat. Ekspresi apa itu ? memangnya apa yang sedang dilihatnya ?"_ Ino berkata dalam hatinya sambil melirik apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Kyuubi. _"Ha ? Sasuke ? Kyuubi memperhatikan Sasuke ? tidak salah ? tapi kenapa dengan ekspresinya ? oh iya, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke kan dekat dengan Naruto semenjak dia pindah kesini. Apa Kyuubi menyukai Sasuke ? kalau benar… hal ini bisa kumanfaatkan. Hm… aku jadi punya ide bagus untuk menyingkirkan Naruto."_ Ino berbicara dalam hati dengan memasang ekspresi liciknya. Ino mulai menyusun sebuah rencana permainan untuk Naruto, yang pastinya akan membuatnya sangat menderita. Ino mulai mendapatkan ide dan mulai menyusunnya bagaikan sebuah _maze _yang akan sangat sulit untuk di lalui. _"Hahaha… aku rasa rencanaku sudah sangat bagus. Hanya tinggal mencari kesempatan yang bagus untuk dapat melaksanakannya." _Ino tersenyum licik.

1 jam kemudian.

**Teng, Teng. **

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ino memulai percakapan dengan Kyuubi, saat Kyuubi ingin pergi ketempat Naruto.

"Kyuubi…"

"Ada apa Ino ?" Kyuubi menoleh kearah Ino dan berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Oh iya, tadi aku lihat kamu melamun saat pelajaran. Kamu melamunkan apa ?"

"Ha ? bukan apa-apa kok" Kyuubi berusaha berbicara dengan nada datarnya walaupun tadi dia sempat terkejut oleh pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Ino.

"_Huh, dasar anak sombong yang tak tahu diri ! berani sekali dia membohongiku. Dia pikir aku bodoh apa ? Baik… tidak masalah. Kalau dia tidak mau memberitahu, akan aku paksa dengan kata-kata." _

"Jangan bohong. Kamu….. melamunkan Sasuke ya ?"

Kyuubi sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Ino. Kyuubi tak bisa menjawab, dia hanya bisa diam.

"_Dia ini… kenapa sangat ingin mengetahuinya ? Apakah hal tersebut penting baginya ? Apakah hal tersebut akan menguntungkan baginya ?" _Kyuubi yang memang pada awalnya merupakan seorang yang tidak terlalu mempercayai seseorang, hanya bisa mengambil langkah terdiam. _"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya selanjutnya." _

"_Menyebalkan sekali anak ini. Berani-beraninya dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah berdiam diri seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Tapi, dari sikapnya sudah dapat dipastikan, jawaban dari pertanyaanku adalah ya."_

"Sudah kuduga. Kamu… apa kamu menyukai Sasuke ?"

"_Tahu dari mana dia ? Apakah dia hanya menebak saja ? Hanya dari sebuah tatapan, dia dapat mengetahuinya ? Chk, hebat juga dia."_

"_Masih belum mau memberitahu ya ? Kita lihat, siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir. Aku yang dapat membuatmu membuka suara. Atau kau yang mampu membuatku menyerah."_

Ino menggerakkan kedua tangannya kearah kedua tangan Kyuubi. Lalu, dia menggenggam halus tangannya. Ino menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang lembut. Dia ingin membuat Kyuubi dapat percaya kepadanya.

"Lihat mataku. Tatap lekat-lekat mataku. Apa yang dapat kamu lihat ? apakah aku terlihat berniat mempermainkanmu ?"

"_Tatapannya itu… entah kenapa aku dapat percaya kepadanya. Tatapan yang begitu lembut. Aku rasa dia tidak berbohong padaku."_

Kepala Kyuubi tertunduk, lalu tampak beberapa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"_Gotcha. Akhirnya kamu mau menunjukkan kepadaku perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Katakan padaku. Katakan padaku kalau kamu benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Ayo, katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, aku bisa menjalankan rencana awalku."_

"Ya… Aku memang menyukai Sasuke. tapi, aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan sahabatku sendiri dengan menyukai orang yang dia sukai." Kyuubi berkata lirih sambil mengalihkan perhatian matanya menuju ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Dia terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah Ino.

"_Hahaha… ternyata tak sesulit yang aku kira. Ternyata sangat mudah membohonginya. Hanya perlu ber-acting yang menyakinkan, dia sudah percaya kepadaku. Baiklah… kita mulai permainan ini…"_ Ino tertawa licik di dalam hatinya.

"Kyuubi… kamu bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Kamu tidak ingin semakin merasakan sakitnya patah hati karena terus-menerus mengalah kan ?. Lihat, sudah ada Sasori yang selalu berada di sisinya. Lalu untuk apa Sasuke ? mungkin Sasuke hanya untuk mainannya saja. Kalau dia sahabatmu, harusnya dia menyadari bahwa kamu menyukai Sasuke. Jadi, kamu harus berusaha mengambil hati Sasuke. belum tentu jika Naruto menyukai Sasuke, maka Sasuke juga suka kepada Naruto. Aku akan membantumu supaya bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Bagaimana ?"

Bagai tertimpa beban yang sangat berat, Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Tangan kanannya perlahan tertuju kearah dadanya. Dia menempelkan tangannya di dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Perlahan tangannya mengepal.

"_Apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. Sakit sekali… sakit sekali rasanya patah hati. Perih sekali rasanya melihat orang yang kusukai dekat dengan sahabatku sendiri. Cukup sudah bagiku untuk selalu mengalah. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu Naruto dan Sasori, sebenarnya entah mengapa aku menyukai Sasori. Aku merasa begitu mengenal, dekat dan nyaman bersama dengan Sasori. Namun… setelah melihat hubungan Sasori yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Sasori yang begitu perhatian dengan Naruto, tatapan Sasori untuk Naruto, aku mundur. Aku membiarkan hatiku terus digerogoti oleh perasaan sakit hati. Walaupun aku menjadi sahabat mereka, tatapi tetap tidak bisa bagiku untuk mendapatkan hati Sasori. Hingga akhirnya, karena merasa hatiku sudah tak tersisa, aku berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan jarang mempunyai perasaan. Namun, setelah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku merasa pecahan hatiku perlahan menyatu kembali dengan perekat cinta. Apa Naruto juga menginginkan hati Sasuke, setelah dia memiliki hati Sasori ? Apa dia ingin semua lelaki menyukainya ? mencintainya ? Cukup sudah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak akan mundur kali ini."_

"Hm… sepertinya kamu benar juga. Kalau dia memang sahabatku, harusnya dia dapat memahamiku. Aku akan merebut Sasuke dari Naruto." Kyuubi tersenyum licik.

"_Wah… benar-benar sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan. Bagus… bagus… umpan telah dilempar. Buruan telah berhasil memakan umpan. Tinggal menaruh buruan di tempat di mana mangsa berada."_

Tak lama, Naruto datang menghampiri Kyuubi. "Hm… maaf, apa aku mengganggu percakapan kalian ?"

"Sama sekali tidak" Ino tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto ?"

"Kyuubi, kekantin yuk… sama Sasuke dan Sasori."

Ino menyikut tangan Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, kamu ikut saja."

"Ya, aku ikut"

"Ah, apa Ino mau ikut ?" Naruto menatap Ino.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kalian pergi duluan saja, nanti aku akan kekantin sama Tenten."

"Oh, ya sudah. Kami duluan ya…" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan meja Ino.

Naruto dan Kyuubi pergi menghampiri Sasuke dan Sasori. Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori dan Kyuubi berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Tak lama, Ino tersenyum. _"Hahahahaha… Rasakan kamu Naruto. Perlahan… temanmu sendiri yang akan menghancurkanmu. Kalau kamu tahu, perlahan namun pasti, hatimu akan terasa sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping hingga menjadi pecahan yang terkecil."_ Ino berkata dengan licik di dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

**Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya. Apakan Kyuubi ada hubungannya dengan Sasori ? jawabannya, ya ada. Tapi itu akan di ketahui nanti~ hehehe…**

**Tapi kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuubi nanti akan bersama dengan Sasori ? jawabannya, tidak. Sasori hanya cinta Kyuubi yang sudah lalu. **

**Well, minna mind to review ?**

**Omake~**

**Chapter 1 :**

Sasuke berdiri dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar kamarnya untuk mencari kakaknya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa sakit seiring ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari. Ia sempat beberapa kali berhanti berlari dan menyandarkan pundaknya pada tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sekarang, Sasuke terus berlari. Dia mendobrak dan melihat satu-persatu ruangan di rumah sakit untuk mencari sosok yang di carinya, kakaknya, ya kakaknya.

**Ruang operasi**

**Brakk**

Dokter : (Sedang yang sedang membedah pasien menoleh kearah pintu tidak berdosa yang telah didobrak) "…"

Pasien : "Si-siapa kamu ? apakah kamu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa ?"

**Plakk**

Dokter : "Kamu ini kan sedang operasi ! ngapain sadar ?!"

**Chapter 2 :**

Saat berada diruang praktek, dikelompok Sasuke, Sakura hanya melihat karena tak begitu bisa. Sementara Sasuke yang bekerja, karena bosan Sakura iseng mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia kedalam sebuah tabung dan…..

**DHUARR ! **

Terjadi ledakan yang kecil, hanya meyebabkan Sasuke, Sakura dan sekeliling mereka tertutup asap hitam.

Merekapun bertengkar sementara murid yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. Tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi

**Teng, Teng**

Kakashi berjalan menuju ruang guru

**Ceklek**

"GYAAAAA…..!"

"SETAANN…..!"

**BUK**

**BRAK**

**TRAK**

**DUAK**

**JLEB**

Beberapa guru wanita banyak yang pingsan karena melihat wajah abstrak Kakashi. Sementara, wajah abtrak Kakashi makin abstrak karena mendapat hadiah lemparan penggaris besi, tong sampah, jangka, kamus bahasa Inggris, kamus bahasa Jepang, kamus bahasa Jerman, kamus bahasa Prancis, kamus bahasa Mandarin, garpu, pisau*? dan lain sebagainya.

_Poor_ Kakashi~

**Chapter 4 :**

"Bercanda, bercanda. Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu mau kan mengajariku ? karena aku dulu cuma belajar biola sebulan, sebelum…" ekspresi Sasuke perlahan berubah.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mari, kita mulai latihannya." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Iya… terima kasih ya Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama" wajah Sakura merona.

Akhirnya Sakura pun mengajari Sasuke.

**Ruang Musik**

**Jreng~**

**Jreennggg~**

**Jreng !**

Kurenai dan seluruh murid –kecuali Sasuke- menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat untuk menyelamatkan telinga mereka dari bencana.

"_Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengadakan ujian mengambil nilai musik untuk kelas dengan Sasuke di dalamnya. Aku tidak mau ada murid yang tuli, cacat pendengaran atau bahkan menderita gangguan jiwa."_ Batin Kurenai.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Konoha International High School terlihat sepi dari luar karena hampir semua murid sudah pulang. Yang masih ada disekolah hanya murid-murid yang sedang melaksanakan ekskul, beberapa guru dan penjaga sekolah. Di sebuah lorong yang sedang sepi, dapat terdengar dengan jelas alunan melodi gitar yang indah dari ruang musik.

"Bagus, kamu sudah cukup mahir memainkannya" kata Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Iya, aku senang bisa belajar main gitar. Ternyata bermain gitar tidak sesulit yang aku bayangkan" Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat gitar di pegangan tangannya.

"_Gampang dari Hongkong ?! tadi saja hampir semua teman-teman mengalami cacat pendengaran."_ Batin Sakura.

**Chapter 6 :**

Tapi, seakan tubunya mati rasa dan kaku, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam hingga…..

**BRUUUGGHHHHHH! **

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari, dalam sekejap tubuh Sakura terpental karena menghantam mobil tersebut. Mata Sasuke membulat. Dia hanya bisa terpaku, menatap tubuh Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di hampir seluruh tubuhnya dan cairan kental berwarna merah yang keluar dari lukanya. Sementara mobil yang menabrak Sakura, yang sempat berhenti kini melaju kembali dengan cepat seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke yang tak kuat berdiri lagi, jatuh berlutut disebelah Sakura. Linangan air mata yang tak dapat terbendung pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sa…. Sakura ! bangun Sakura ! Maafkan aku ! aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu dari tabrakan. Aku memang tidak berguna ! kumohon Sakira, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu… **SAKURA**…"

Tak jauh dari sana lewat beberapa anak SMA.

"Eh, lihat deh"

"Apa ?"

"Itu… ada seorang pria yang menatap wanita yang mempunyai banyak luka di tubuhnya. Apa perempuan itu mengalami kecelakaan ?"

"Bukan bodoh ! mereka sedang ber-_acting_. Kan sangat jelas dari wajah sang aktor yang begitu tampan."

"Aktor baru ya…"

**Jepret**

**Jepret**

Akhirnya, bila ada yang lewat tak jauh dari mereka, pasti langsung mengambil _handphone_ dan mengambil gambar Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolong atau membantu Sasuke.

_Poor _Sasuke~

**Chapter 7 :**

Kemudian Tayuya berjalan pulang, sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap langit. Siang pun perlahan berubah menjadi sore. Sekarang sudah senja, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan ke senja. Dia menatap menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dirinya dan Sakura untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya melihat senja. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Namun, perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Hey, Sakura… kamu bisa melihatnya ? senja yang indah bukan ? aku harap kamu juga bisa melihatnya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya… sampai jumpa, Sakura…"

Tak jauh dari Sasuke, lewat seorang ibu dan anaknya.

"Ibu, siapa kakak tampan itu." Anak tersebut menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan dipedulikan nak, dia hanya orang gila yang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa."

"_Tampan, tampan kok gila ? kan sayang…"_ Batin sang anak.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	11. Chapter 11 : Election OSIS

**Chapter 11 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Kaname : Iya, ini sudah Author update kq~**

**NM : Hambar ya ? hehehe… miris juga sih. Terima kasih sudah mau bilang alur ceritanya bagus. Untuk konfliknya sebenarnya baru memasuki konflik percintaannya saja. Untuk konflik yang sesungguhnya belum terungkap. Hm… kalau boleh Author tahu, cerita fanfic apa yang menurut kamu bagus dan kamu terhanyut ketika membacanya. Mungkin bisa Author jadikan referensi ? hehehe…**

**NiSasukeDobeTeme : Oke, ini sudah Author update kq~**

**Kiyoko Yukishiro : Yup, Kyuubi memang pernah suka sama Sasori karena suatu alasan lho~ Khukhukhu… Kyuubi disini Author jadikan pemeran antagonis memang. Untuk tokoh tambahan, tentunya akan ada. Di Chapter ini mereka akan muncul. Silahkan dibaca~**

**Ryouichi : Hm, sebenarnya di masa lalu sebelum mereka bertemu di SMP, Kyuubi dan Sasori pernah ketemu. Jadi, hubungan mereka mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih dari teman. Nanti akan dibahas kq~**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto, Akasuna Sasori, Uzumaki Kyuubi (Kelas XI A)**

**Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba (Kelas XI B)**

**Sabaku Gaara (Kelas XI C)**

**Author sengaja membuat Kiba menjadi pintar. Ini kan sekolah Internasional. Hehehe…**

**Gaara : "Iya, sekolah Internasional sih sekolah Internasional. Kenapa aku ada di kelas C ?" *pundung di pojokan dengan sesuatu*? Yang mempunyai rambut lurus panjang. (Maksudnya Neji. Hehehe…)**

**Neji : "Aku seperti setan…" *sweatdrop**

**Kiba : "Yey, aku setingkat dengan Shikamaru !"**

**Author : "Setingkat dari Hongkong ?! Kan ada alasannya kenapa Shikamaru sampai bisa berada di kelas B."**

**Shikamaru : "Benar, mana mau aku masuk kelas B. Chk, merepotkan…"**

**Kiba : "Dasar orang jenius… memang apa alasanya…?"**

**Author : "Ceritanya kamu kan udah tahu… dasar… (- _ -")"**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 16 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 16 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 15 tahun**

**Sai : 17 tahun**

**Danzo : 50 tahun**

**Chapter 11 : Election OSIS**

**Teng, Teng**

Bel berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi. 5 menit kemudian, datanglah seorang pemudan yang merupakan ketua OSIS Konoha International High School. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pendek yang lurus dan mata yang berwarna onyx. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna hitam dengan bros dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School. Bros itu berada di sebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Pemuda yang dikenal bernama Sai itu, berjalan ke kelas XI A. Setelah sampai tepat di depan kelas XI A, Sai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Seketika, suasana kelas yang agak ramai menjadi sangat tenang setelah melihat Sai masuk kedalam. Sai berdiri di depan, tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Selamat pagi siswa-siswi sekalian. Saya adalah ketua OSIS, nama saya Sai. Saya disini untuk menggantikan guru yang mengajar. Maaf, guru yang seharusnya mengajar, sekarang sedang rapat karena ada keperluan yang mendadak. Saya ingin memberikan suatu pengumuman. Yaitu, hari ini ada pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru. Kalian pasti sudah tahu, bahwa seluruh anggota OSIS harus berasal dari kelas XI. Setiap kelas harus memberikan 4 orang untuk menjadi calon anggota OSIS. Sekarang, saya akan membagikan kekalian masing-masing 1 lembar kertas. Tulis 1 nama yang berada di kelas ini yang menjadi pilihan kalian, dan di kumpul ketempat ini." Sai berbicara sambil menunjukkan kertas dan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu untuk tempat menaruh hasilnya.

Lalu Sai berjalan berkeliling untuk membagikan kertas kepada seluruh murid. Masing-masing murid menerima 1 lembar. Para murid mulai menulis nama. 10 menit kemudian, semua hasil telah terkumpul. 15 menit berlalu, Hasil pemilihan sudah dicatat di papan tulis.

"Ya, sudah terpilih 4 nama yang mendapat suara terbanyak. Bagi murid yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori, Namikaze Naruto dan Uzumaki Kyuubi, segera ikut saya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Karena pemilihan anggota OSIS akan segera dilaksanakan. Dan bagi murid yang lain, harap berkumpul di ruang Auditorium 45 menit lagi. Terima kasih".

Lalu Sai, Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto dan Kyuubi, berjalan keluar kelas. 1 jam kemudian, pemilihan OSIS baru pun di mulai. Para calon satu-persatu berpidato di atas panggung. Pidato pun selesai dalam waktu 2 jam, lalu kepala sekolah Konoha International High School yang bernama Danzo, berjalan keatas panggung dan memberikan pengumuman.

"Selamat pagi para guru dan murid. Saya disini hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian para murid. Kalian akan diberi waktu untuk istirahat selama 40 menit. Setelah itu kembali kesini lagi, karena akan langsung dilaksanakan pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru. Terima kasih". Kemudian Danzo berjalan menuruni panggung.

Lalu para murid beristirahat. Setelah 40 menit, para murid kembali keruang Auditorium. 40 menit kemudian, seluruh hasil yang telah terkumpul telah dihitung jumlah suaranya. Hasilnya pun sudah didapatkan. Sai, sang ketua OSIS naik kepanggung untuk menyebutkan hasil dari pemilihan OSIS yang baru saja dilaksanakan.

"Selamat siang para guru dan murid. Baru saja telah dilaksanakan pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru dan telah dihitung jumlah suara untuk masing-masing calon. Hasil yang didapatkan adalah… Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Ketua OSIS, Akasuna Sasori sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS, Namikaze Naruto sebagai Sekretaris I, Inuzuka Kiba sebagai Sekretaris II, Uzumaki Kyuubi sebagai Bendahara I, Sabaku Gaara sebagai Bendahara II, Nara Shikamaru sebagai Seksi Acara, dan Hyuuga Neji sebagai Seksi Olahraga. Dengan demikian, telah didapat para anggota OSIS yang baru. Untuk para anggota OSIS yang baru, kalian akan menghabiskan waktu kalian sebagian besar di ruang OSIS. Untuk masalah pelajaran, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Terdapat jadwal pelajaran khusus untuk para anggota OSIS. Kalian bisa mulai keruang OSIS utuk mengerjakan tugas kalian besok. Terima kasih" Sai berjalan menuruni panggung.

Keesokkan harinya, di ruang OSIS. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan benda-benda yang disusun dengan rapi. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja berwarna _silver_ berukuran besar yang terbuat dari besi dengan ukiran bergaya Eropa dengan kursi-kursi berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran bergaya Eropa yang tersusun rapi mengelilingi meja tersebut. Para anggota OSIS yang baru mulai menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke duduk di ujung. Di sebelah kanan Sasuke adalah Sasori. Di sebelah kiri Sasuke adalah Naruto. Kiba berada di sebelah kiri Naruto. Kyuubi berada di sebelah kanan Sasori. Gaara berada di sebelah kanan Kyuubi. Shikamaru berada di sebelah kiri Kiba dan Neji berada di sebelah kanan Gaara.

Nara Shikamaru merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat kebelakang bermodel seperti nanas dan mata yang berwarna hitam. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan bros dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School. Bros itu berada di sebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna Abu-abu.

Hyuuga Neji merupakan seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna cokelat tua yang diikat kebelakang dengan ikatan hampir di ujung rambutnya dan mata yang berwarna lavender. Pemuda tersebut memakai seragamnya. Yaitu, Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan bros dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School. Bros itu berada di sebelah kiri jasnya, dasi berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak, celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna cokelat tua.

Inuzuka Kiba merupakan seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna cokelat tua yang diikat dua, namun bukan model _twin tail,_ mata berwarna hitam yang terlihat seperti mata seekor anjing, sepasang tanda berbentuk segitiga terbalik yang berada di kedua pipinya. Dia memakai dua buah jepitan rambut berwarna ungu di poninya. Dia memakai baju seragam, berupa kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School di sebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna hitam dan rok berwarna abu-abu kotak-kotak diatas lutut, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu hitamnya, dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna _amethyst_.

Sabaku Gaara merupakan seorang siswi yang mempunyai rambut panjang hampir sepinggang berwarna merah bata yang diikat satu dikanan atas kepalanya_,_ mata berwarna _jade_, tanda berbentuk tato 'Ai' berada di dahi kirinya. Di ikatan rambutnya terdapat sebuah pita berwarna hijau yang terikat dengan rapih. Dia memakai baju seragam, berupa kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, jas berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang khas Konoha International High School di sebelah kiri, dasi berbentuk pita berwarna hitam dan rok berwarna abu-abu kotak-kotak diatas lutut, kaos kaki putih selutut, dan sepatu hitamnya, dia juga membawa tas slempang berwarna merah.

"Semuanya, ayo kita bekerja sama menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini." Sasuke berbicara dengan santai. Di mejanya terdapat sebuah cangkir berwarna peach dengan bertuk dan ukiran bergaya Eropa. cangkir tersebut terisi teh _Guan Yin_ yang merupakan teh oolong dari China dan merupakan golongan teh termahal di dunia.

"Kerja sama ?! atau kami semua yang mengerjakan ini ?!" Sasori berkata dengan nada ketus. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tetapan kesal.

"Kenapa ? mau protes ?" Sasuke mendelik kearah Sasori.

"Tentu saja ! kami semua punya tugas setumpuk, bahkan tugasku yang paling banyak ! Sementara kau hanya santai sambil minum teh ?! Dasar bocah bermata suram !"

"Apa ?! bocah bermata suram ?!"

"Iya, matamu kan hitam ! hahahahahaha." Sasori tertawa puas.

"Kamu ini bodoh ya ?! kalau begitu itu matamu berlumpur ? warnanya cokelat." Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori. Bagaimanapun dia merasa sangat kesal karena telah dihina oleh Sasori.

"Ini warnanya cokelat muda. Indah tahu ! jangan samakan dengan lumpur." kata Sasori sambil menunjuk matanya.

"Tidak sekalian kau colok saja matamu itu !"

**BRAKK**

"Apa ?! kamu menantangku ?!" Sasori bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras.

**BRAKK**

"Memang kenapa ?!" Sasuke juga bangkit berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya tak kalah keras dari Sasori.

Sasori menggertakan giginya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kuhajar kau !"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Memangnya bisa ?"

Sasuke dan Sasori pun bertengkar. Mereka pukul-memukul, lempar-melempar dan cekik-mencekik. Tak jarang barang yang mereka lempar justru terlempar ke anggota OSIS yang lain. Anggota OSIS yang lain hanya bisa mengambil benda terdekat yang mampu melindungi mereka dari hujan benda tersebut. Ada yang memakai buku akuntansi, kamus bahasa Inggris, payung dan tas. Karena adanya pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sasori, anggota OSIS yang lain jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas mereka, karena mereka sibuk melindungi diri mereka. Bagi mereka, menyelamatkan nyawalah yang terpenting saat ini. Naruto yang bosan melihat pertengkaran bodoh itu, langsung menaruh kamus bahasa Inggris yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang, dan mengambil satu set peralatan teh lengkap dari laci mejanya. Anggota OSIS yang lain, kecuali Kyuubi, terkejut melihat satu set peralatan minum teh yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Yang meliputi, 8 buah cangkir berwarna campuran silver dan gold dengan ukiran bergambar bunga mawar, 8 buah piring kecil berwarna campuran silver sendok dan gold dengan ukiran bergambar bunga mawar 8 sendok kecil berwarna silver dengan ukiran bunga mawar di gagang sendok dan satu buah teko besar yang ramping berwarna campuran silver dan gold dengan ukiran bergambar bunga mawar. Naruto juga mengambil sebuah toples kecil yang terbuat dari kaca yang didalamnya terisi bubuk teh _Gyokuro_ , teh eksklusif yang terkenal sebagai 'tetesan embun halus'. Naruto juga mengeluarkan sebuah penyaring kecil dan sebuah termos kecil. Kemudian, Naruto menuangkan beberapa sendok teh tersebut ke penyaring yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di atas teko. Lalu Naruto membuka termos yang berada di sebelah kirinya dan menuangkan isinya ke teko melalui penyaring yang berisi teh.

"Semuanya… daripada bengong memperhatikan hal yang tidak berguna. Ayo, kita minum teh saja" Naruto menawarkan.

"Iya, aku mau" Kiba mengambil sebuah cangkir, sebuah piring dan sebuah sendok kecil yang berada di meja Naruto. Kemudian Kiba mengambil teko tersebut dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir miliknya.

Gaara melirik kearah teko yang berisi teh tersebut, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhariannya kearah Naruto. "Hm… tehnya enak gak ?"

"Enak kok… ini, untukmu Gaara dan ini untukmu Kyuubi" Naruto menuangkan teh kedalan cangkir yang ada di mejanya dan diberikan kepada Gaara dan Kyuubi.

"Para lelaki itu memalukan ya…" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hahahahaha. Benar sekali." Kiba tertawa.

Gaara berkata, "Mereka payah"

Shikamaru yang daritadi sedang tertidur merasa terganggu dengan perkataan Kiba dan langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Kiba. "Hei, aku ini juga laki-laki tahu !" Protes Shikamaru.

"Ya, betul. Kalian perempuan seenaknya saja ya." Neji juga mulai protes.

"Apa maksudmu ? kita gak seenaknya kok"

"Iya, tapi ini kan kenyataan. Bahwa cewek lebih baik daripada cowok"

"Apa kamu bilang ?!" Neji menatap Gaara.

"Kenapa ? tidak boleh ?" Gaara menatap balik Neji.

"Buktinya Ketua dan Wakil OSIS itu cowok."

"Itu karena wajah mereka saja." Gaara menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Bukan"

"Iya"

"Apa ?!" Shikamaru dan Neji berkata secara bersamaan.

Kini anggota OSIS wanita, kecuali Naruto dan Kyuubi, bertengkar dengan anggota OSIS laki-laki, sekarang di ruang OSIS hanya ada keributan. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris dan berpura-pura tidak melihat peperangan yang berada di depan matanya sekarang dengan meminum tehnya. Sementara Kyuubi hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

**Teng, Teng**

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para anggota OSIS pun masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Sementara Naruto yang sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanya, pergi mengikuti ekskul. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas, para anggota OSIS pun satu-persatu mulai pulang. Sasori menunggu Naruto, sementara Sasuke pergi keluar ruang OSIS entah kemana. 1 jam kemudian.

"Aduh, gawat ! Sasori pasti sudah lama menungguku. Aku harus cepat menemuinya." Naruto berkata pelan sambil berlari.

Tapi, langkah Naruto terhenti di pertigaan lorong sekolah. Alunan nada yang sangat indah menyapu gendang telinganya. Naruto tertegun sejenak untuk menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Lalu dia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang ke sekitarnya.

"_Wah… alunan musik yang sangat indah. Dari mana suara ini berasal ? sepertinya dari ruang musik. Tapi, siapa yang memainkannya ? ini sudah sangat sepi di sekolah. Kira-kira siapa ya ?"._

Lalu Naruto berjalan mengikuti alunan musik dan sesuai dugaannya, alunan musik tersebut berasal dari ruang musik. Dia sampai tepat di depan ruang musik. Dia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat sosok yang didapati sedang bermain alat musik tersebut.

"Sasuke ?" Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memainkan sebuah gitar.

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia belum menoleh kearah Naruto. Dia masih terbawa suara yang hangat dan lembut tersebut.

"_Suara itu… apakah mungkin…" _Sasuke menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. "Sakura ?" Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"_Sa-Sakura ?"_ Naruto sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura. Dia heran, mengapa Sasuke tidak mengenali suaranya.

"Sa-Sakura ? siapa dia ? ini aku, Naruto."

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat sosok yang dilihatnya perlahan berbayang dan menjadi Naruto. Sasuke tersadar dari imajinasinya. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju lantai yang sekarang dipijaknya dan memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"_Betul juga… Sakura sudah meninggal. Mana mungkin dia bisa berada disini" _Sasuke berkata lirih.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya di kepalanya dan mengalihkan pendangannya kearah Naruto. "Sedang apa kamu disini ? kamu belum pulang ?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, tadi aku mau pulang, karena Sasori pasti sudah lama menungguku. Tapi saat aku mendengar alunan musik yang indah, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang memainkannya. Jadi aku kesini, dan… ternyata kamu yang memainkannya."

"Oh, begitu… Kamu dekat sekali ya dengan Sasori ? sudah berapa lama dia menjadi pelayanmu ?"

"Sudah 8 tahun."

"Oh… tidak heran kalau kalian sangat akrab."

"Hm… Sasuke. permainan gitarmu bagus sekali. Boleh tidak kamu memainkan sebuah lagu untukku"

"Boleh. Hm… kalau begitu aku akan memainkan lagu '_Till The End_' untukmu. Kamu tahu lagunya ?"

"Tentu saja, lagu itu sangat bagus. Sasuke, kamu menyukai lagu itu juga ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyukainya" Sasuke melirik kearah kiri bawah dan tersenyum tipis.

**Deg**

**Deg, Deg**

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Apa ada alasan yang khusus kamu menyukai lagu itu ?"

"Lagu ini mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa ?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kamu, apakah kamu punya alasan khusus kenapa kamu suka lagu itu ?"

"Dulu, waktu aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku dan saudara kembarku suka sekali menyanyikan lagu itu." Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi sedih yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Saudara kembar ? kamu punya saudara kembar ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Iya, tapi dia dan kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan."

Sasuke terkejut. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Naruto memotongnya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Detatapnya wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dengan intens. Dia sangat kagum pada Naruto. Tatapan mata Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu tekad yang bahkan Sasuke belum mempunyainya. "Jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal dengan siapa ?"

"Aku hanya tinggal dengan Sasori, nenekku dan beberapa pelayan."

"Jadi begitu…"

"Nah, sekarang ayo mulai mainkan sebuah lagu" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau terlarut kedalam masa lalunya lagi. Dia sudah bertekad untuk bisa melupakan masa lalunya itu, bagaimanapun dia harus melajutkan hidupnya tanpa harus di hantui oleh masa lalunya.

"Baiklah… ayo mulai" Tangan Sasuke mulai bersiap untuk memulai memainkan gitarnya.

_Where are you now?._

_I Want to see you, see your light._

_No matter how many letters I send to all people._

_If you are only one who responded, that's enough._

_You have given me this light._

_A small light but warm._

_Reff : Wind storm came and took it away._

_The dimming light rain._

_I kept running till the end._

_I hope to again embrace the warm light._

_I fell into a deep dark abyss._

_Now I'm blind and numb._

_I can not see and feel your light again._

_I kept walking, even if it is difficult or I'm going to get hurt._

_Still hoping. no matter how much I would fall again._

_I'll always be up and running again._

_Till the end… Till the end…_

Lalu, terdengarlah alunan musik yang sangat indah dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara, Sasori yang masih menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah, mulai menjadi khawatir.

Sasori mengangkat tangan kanannya dan matanya melirik kearah jam tangan berwarna _silver_ dengan model dan ukiran khusus yang melingkar di tangannya. "Kenapa nona belum pulang ya ? harusnya dia sudah pulang 45 menit yang lalu. Aku jadi khawatir padanya, aku harus mencari nona."

Lalu Sasori langsung berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya untuk mencari Naruto di setiap ruangan yang dia lalui. Lalu langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar suara alunan musik. Dia mengikuti alunan musik tersebut, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan, yaitu ruang musik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk keruang musik. Ketika Sasori masuk, dia terkejut. Dia melihat Naruro dan Sasuke dekat dan akrab sekali, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Sasori mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju dadanya, lalu perlahan dia mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Lalu Sasori menurunkan kembali tangannya dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Um… permisi… maaf mengganggu kalian. Nona, udah waktunya anda pulang."

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sasori. "Ah, betul juga. Sudah jam 4.30. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke." Naruto mengambil tasnya yang berada di lantai tepat di sebelah kanan kakinya.

"Iya" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto sejenak. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kearah Sasori. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang terlihat datar itu.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Sasuke." Naruto berjalan dengan melihat kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto kembali. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan untuk menaruh gitar yang sedang dipegangnya. Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah berada dipintu, sebelum mencapai luar ruang musik, dia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke sekilas.

"_Sebenarnya… ada apa denganku ? Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak ? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal dan marah ketika melihat nona dengan Sasuke ? Mengapa aku menjadi egois seperti ini ? Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan possessive seperti ini."_ Sasori berkata dalam hatinya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya untuk dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

**Thanks for read**

**Sekedar untuk tambahan info saja.**

**Tinggi karakter :**

**Nara Shikamaru (16 tahun) : 177 cm**

**Hyuuga Neji (16 tahun) : 178 cm**

**Inuzuka Kiba (16 tahun) : 167 cm**

**Sabaku Gaara (16 tahun) : 164 cm**

**Mind to review ?**


	12. Chapter 12 : Seed of Love

**Chapter 12 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Ruby Kyuubi : Thanks ya. Iya, disini Kyuubi rambutnya pendek tapi bagian depannya panjang. Disini Kyuubi gak galak, Cuma **_**evil**_** aja.**

**Kyuubi : "Hn, aku tetap memegang tokoh licik ya…"**

**Untuk pairingnya Kyuubi belum muncul. Jadi, masih dirahasiakan. Khukhukhu…**

**Itachi : "Sama aku kan ?"**

**Author : "Sama kamu dari sumur ? orang kamu udah meninggal."**

**Kyuubi : "Heh, keriput ! Tega sekali kau. Masa pairingku makhluk halus berkeriput sepertimu ? Chk…"**

**Itachi : "Lho… bukannya kita salah satu pairing yang terkenal ?" *Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi : "Menjauh atau rumah sakit ?"**

**Itachi : "Iya, iya…" *Berjalan pergi sambil pundung**

**NiSasukeDobeTeme : Maafkan Author ya kalau ceritanya masih pendek. Author sedang banyak tugas. Iya, Sasuke dan Sasori memang tidak akur..**

**Sasuke : "Memangnya aku binatang ?" *sweatdrop**

**Tepat. Ini memang karena Naruto.**

**Author : "Kamu memang penyebab semua ini !" *Menunjuk Naruto (Berniat mengkambing hitamkan Naruto. Padahal kan yang buat ceritanya kan Author)**

**Naruto : "Kejamnya… mentang-mentang kulitku tidak putih. Eh, malah di hitamin*?"**

**Ca kun : Ya, para uke memang sengaja Author buat menjadi cewe manis ( , ). Khukhukhu… Terima kasih… **

**Kaname : Oke, ini sudah Author usahakan untuk update kq~ (^o^)**

**Guest : Kebanyakan deskripsi ya ? Maafkan Author… tapi deskripsinya Author buat supaya ceritanya lebih jelas. Terima kasih atas semangatnya. (^o^)**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 16 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 16 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 15 tahun**

**Chapter 12 : Seed of Love**

Pagi hari saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30, Langit mulai mendapatkan cahaya hangat dari sang mentari. Di sebuah _mansion_, tepatnya di sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen size_ yang berada di sebuah kamar berukuran besar yang di dominasi oleh warna _sapphire_, terdapat seorang wanita yang masih terlelap di bawah sebuah selimut yang hangat. Perlahan, kelopak mata wanita tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang seindah langit. Wanita tersebut menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya pelan. Gerakan tersebut menarik perhatian seseorang yang sedang berada di kamar itu juga.

"Ah, nona sudah bangun rupanya" Suara yang sangat familiar menyapu gendang telinga sang wanita. Dia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya sedang memandang kearahnya.

Wanita tersebut bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Sasori, sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Aku bisa melakukan aktivitasku sendiri." Wanita tersebut adalah Naruto, dia menggembungkan pipinya dengat raut wajah agak kesal.

"Hahahahaha, nona lucu deh kalau berekspresi seperti itu. Ini, aku sudah siapkan seragam yang akan nona pakai. Dan ini, secangkir teh untuk nona." Sasori menunjuk kearah seragam lengkap yang di gantung di gagang lemari dan memberikan sebuah cangkir berwarna putih dengan motif mawar yang berisi teh _darjeeling_ ke Naruto.

"Hah… ya sudah. Terima kasih ya, Sasori" Naruto menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum kearah Sasori.

"Ya nona" Sasori membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyum.

"Oh iya, kamu sebaiknya siap-siap untuk kesekolah" Saran Naruto.

Sasori berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah pintu. "Baik, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, nona"

"Panggil aku Naruto juga tidak apa-apa"

Langkah Sasori terhenti. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Hm… bagaimana ya ? aku sudah nyaman memanggilmu dengan sebutan nona." Lalu dia berjalan keluar.

Lalu setelah selesai meminum teh, Naruto segera mandi, memakai seragamnya, sarapan, lalu berangkat kesekolah dengan Sasori.

Jam 7.45 di Konoha International High School. Naruto dan Sasori berjalan di sebuah lorong yang ramai. Mereka menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Kyuubi. Mata Naruto menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Langkah Naruto di percepat, dan hal tersebut membuat Sasori menatap heran punggung Naruto. Lalu ekspresi Sasori berubah menjadi ekspresi mengintimidasi ketika mengetahui alasan yang membuat Naruto berlari kecil.

"_Chk, dia lagi…"_

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di depan sosok tersebut. Merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berada di depannya, sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan menatap datar seseorang yang sedang berada di hadapannya, yaitu Naruto.

"Hm… Sasuke, hari ini ada rapat OSIS ya ?"

"Ya, Naruto. Rapatnya di mulai jam 8"

"Oke, terima kasih ya" Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama" Sasuke kembali membuka buku yang berada di tangan kanannya dan mulai membacanya lagi. Lalu, dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati Naruto.

Mata Naruto masih tertuju ke Sasuke. Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat punggung Sasuke. Naruto melamun. Lalu, Sasori yang berada di sebelah kanan Naruto memegang pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasori.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sasori menggeleng pelan. "Nona ini… apa nona lupa ? kita kan mau pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Kyuubi. Nanti keburu jam pelajaran pertama di mulai lho…"

Naruto menepuk pelan keningnya "Oh, iya… aku lupa" Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ayo, Sasori…" Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasori dan menariknya.

Sasori memandang punggung Naruto sambil tersenyum. _"Aku senang akhirnya nona bisa tersenyum kembali." _Namun, perlahan ekspresi Sasori berubah menjadi sendu. _"Nona, apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan tatapan yang kau berikan dengan Sasuke ? Jujur saja, tatapanmu padanya sangat berbeda dengan tatapanmu kepadaku dan yang lainnya." _Sasori mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Jam 8.00 di ruang OSIS. Rapat sudah di mulai, Sasuke sebagai ketua memulai rapat tersebut.

"Aku tadi diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah. Bahwa 2 minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan acara Natal. Aku akan memberikan tugas perkelompok. Kita bagi menjadi 4 kelompok, masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang. Supaya adil, kita undi. Di kotak ini ada angka 1 sampai 8." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan beberapa potongan kertas berwarna putih yang dilipat. "Yang mendapatkan angka 1 akan berpasangan dengan yang mendapatkan angka 2, dan begitu seterusnya. Silahkan diambil."

Sasuke yang mengambil undian tersebut. Setelah itu, dia memberikan kotak itu ke Sasori. Para anggota OSIS semua mengambil masing-masing 1 kertas. Kotak tersebut berakhir di Sasuke kembali. Lalu keributan pun terjadi.

"Ah, aku dapat angka 1" Gaara berkata.

"Aku dapat angka 4, kalau kamu dapat nomor berapa Naruto ?" Kiba bertanya ke Naruto.

"Um… aku dapat angka 5" Naruto menunjukkan sepotong kertas kecil yang berada di tangannya kepada Kiba.

"Nona dapat angka 5 ? aku dapat angka 6. Senangnya… aku bisa sekelompok dengan nona" Sasori tersenyum.

"Kita satu kelompok ya Sasori"

"Hoaamm… merepotkan, aku dapat angka 3 ya… kamu dapat angka berapa Neji ?" Shikamaru menatap ngantuk Neji.

"Aku sih dapat angka 2, Shikamaru. Kamu sekelompok dengan siapa ?"

"Dengan Kiba, dia yang mendapat angka 4. Kamu sendiri ?"

"Oh, kalau aku sih dengan Gaara. Kalau kamu Sasuke ? kamu dapat angka berapa ?"

"Angka 8"

"Kyuubi, kamu dapat angka berapa ?" Naruto bertanya.

"Dapat angka 7" Kyuubi menjawab dengan datar. Namun, terdapat senyum tipis di bibirnya, karena dia tahu kalau dia 1 kelompok dengan Sasuke.

"Berarti kamu sekelompok dengan Sasuke ya…"

"_Kenapa aku merasa kecewa dan tidak senang ? padahal aku sekelompok dengan Sasori." _Naruto berkata dalam hati.

10 menit kemudan, keributan mulai mereda.

"Ehm… jadi ini tugas untuk kelompok 1, kelompok 2, kelompok 3 dan kelompokku." Sasuke membagikan selembar kertas yang merupakan tugas pada masing-masing kelompok.

"Nah, sekarang silahkan kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik. Karena waktu kita hanya sedikit.".

Semua anggota OSIS pergi dengan kelompoknya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Di tempat Naruto dan Sasori.

"Sasori kita dapat tugas memeriksa stand makanan"

"Wah… senangnya. Nona, ayo kita lihat stand makanan yang disana." Sasori menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Panggil aku Naruto juga tidak apa-apa"

"Aku sudah terbiasa" Sasori tersenyum

"Ya sudahlah… Ah, iya… kamu yang makan dan nilai rasanya ya, Sasori. Sementara aku yang menilai keindahan teksturnya"

"Baik, nona"

Sementara di tempat Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, ayo berangkat ke stand yang pertama."

"Hm… kalau boleh tahu… kita nilai stand apa Sasuke?"

"Stand aksesoris. Kamu bantu aku menilainya ya… ayo cepat." Sasuke menarik tangan Kyuubi.

"Ah, iya" wajah Kyuubi merona.

"_Aku sangat senang bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke"_ Kyuubi berkata dalam hati.

Sementara itu di tempat Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hoammm… Ya, ada apa merepotkan ? Eh, maksudku Kiba."

"Huh, kau itu… menyebalkan sekali… Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu, kita dapat tugas apa ?"

"Menilai stand buku"

"Oh, terima kasih. Eh, itu stand bukunya" Kiba berlari kearah stand buku yang dilihatnya.

"Kiba... tunggu aku ! Jangan Lari !" Shikamaru ikut berlari di belakang Kiba. "Chk, merepotkan…"

Sementara itu, di tempat Neji dan Gaara.

"Neji, kita ke stand permainan kan ?"

"Iya, memang kenapa ?"

"Tidak. Hanya… asyik aja. Bisa bermain-main. Lumayan untuk _refreshing_ otak dari tugas se-gunung yang di berikan oleh yang mulia pangeran Sasuke." Gaara tersenyum.

"Gaara… kita kesana bukan untuk bersenang-senang." Neji mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan dadanya dan mengerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu, dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya tersebut kearah dagunya dan menempelkannya. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tapi, bolehlah dicoba. Hanya untuk menilai saja."

"Intinya sama saja kan ? bilang saja kalau kamu juga ingin bermain." Gaara melirik kearah Neji sambil menyipitkan matanya. Tak lama, Gaara tersenyum. "Tapi, Neji baik deh…" Gaara memeluk lengan kanan Neji.

"Ah !" Neji sedikit terkejut dengan wajah yang merona.

Di stand buku, Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang membaca dan menilai buku yang ada.

"_Hm… aku mau ke rak sebelah, buku disini sudah kulihat semua."_ Kiba berjalan dengan lumayan cepat.

"_Sudah selesai, sekarang aku bisa menilai rak yang lain."_ Shikamaru berjalan dengan cepat kearah sebuah rak buku.

**BRUKK**

"A-aduh…" Kiba terpental kesalah satu rak buku.

"Merepotkan… Eh, ma-maaf ya..." Shikamaru yang terjatuh langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Saat membuka matanya, Kiba mendongakan kepalanya. "Eh, ternyata Shikamaru." Dia melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kiba, maafkan aku ya… Sini, aku bantu kamu berdiri." Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya ke Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok" Kiba menerima tangan Shikamaru dan berdiri. "A-aku melihat buku yang lain dulu ya" Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan.

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk pinggang ramping Kiba dari belakang. Kiba sangat terkejut dengan wajah yang merona.

"_Jantungku… jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Shikamaru…? Ke-kenapa dia memelukku ? aku sangat malu…"_ Kiba berkata dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan merasa sangat bersalah." Shikamaru membisiki Kiba dengan wajah yang merona.

Dapat Kiba rasakan hembusan nafas hangat Shikamaru di perpotongan lehernya. "I-iya. A-aku tidak apa-apa. Shikamaru… a-ada apa de-denganmu ?" Kiba berbicara dengan gugup dengan wajah yang merah padam, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku… aku… a-aku…" Shikamaru segera melepaskan pelukannya, entah kenapa dia sangat sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru… mau ke stand buku yang lain tidak ?" Kiba menatap Shikamaru dan memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Bo-boleh"

Lalu mereka berjalan pergi ke stand buku yang lain. Di stand permainan, Gaara dan Neji bermain dan menilainya secara bergantian.

"Neji, permainannya bagus. Tidak ada unsur kekerasan"

"Tentu saja… itukan permainan untuk anak di bawah 13 tahun, berarti mendapat nilai A."

"Kamu tadi memainkan game apa ?"

"Pembunuhan dan perang untuk anak di atas 13 tahun"

"….." Gaara hanya diam. Dia sedang menatap kearah sebuah permainan.

"Gaara ? kamu kenapa ?" Neji menjadi heran.

"Eh, lihat deh Neji ! permainan itu sepertinya menarik, ayo kita kesana !" Gaara berjalan dengan cepat. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada permainan yang telah menarik hatinya.

Namun, Gaara terpeleset. Karena takut, Gaara dengan cepat memejamkan matanya. Neji yang melihat kearah Gaara, dengan sigap dia memegang tangan Gaara, menariknya dan menggendong Gaara _a la bridal style_.

"Gaara, kamu tidak apa-apa kan ?" Neji menatap khawatir Gaara yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Gaara membuka matanya dan wajahnya merona. "Ah… aku… aku tidak apa-apa"

"_Waa… Neji menggendongku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Ta-tapi… kenapa aku merasa sangat senang ?"_ Gaara berkata dalam hati.

"…. Ma-maafkan aku" Neji yang menyadari perbuatannya, menurunkan Gaara.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf ? harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih ya Neji… kamu sudah menyelamatkanku." Gaara menggenggam tangan Neji dan tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama. Oh iya, mau nilai permainan yang itu ?" Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kerena merasa jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Iya" Gaara yang masih memegang tangan Neji menariknya dan berjalan ke permainan itu.

Sementara, Naruto dan Sasori yang berada di dalam stand makanan, sedang mengalami masalah.

"Sasori ! kan sudah kubilang, hanya makan 1 potong dari setiap jenis kue disini. Kenapa kamu makan 3 potong dari tiap jenis ? kan hanya disediakan contohnya masing-masing 3 potong. Kalau kamu makan semua, aku mau nilai apanya ? Piringnya ?" Naruto yang bertugas menilai bentuk menjadi kesal, karena tidak ada yang bisa dinilai olehnya.

"Maaf ya, nona. Aku sangat suka kuenya. Enak sekali. Kalau begitu aku makan 2 saja ya nona…" Sasori mengeluarkan ekspresi memohonnya.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi memohon Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dari dulu dia sangat heran, kenapa Sasori begitu suka makan berbagai jenis _dessert_. Namun, Naruto sangat menyukai ekspresi Sasori saat memakan _dessert_. Menurut Naruto, ekspresinya sangat lucu. "Hah… dasar. Kamu sangat suka sekali pada kue sih. Seharusnya dari awal aku menolak saat kamu mau ke stand kue ini. Tapi, ya… kamu boleh makan. Tapi… sisakan aku 1 potong ya… aku membutuhkannya untuk dinilai"

Sasori mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. "Baik, nona"

"Oh iya, kamu sudah menilai kue yang sudah kamu makan kan ?" Naruto bertanya dengan Sasori hanya untuk memastikan.

Sasori tersenyum. "Sudah… dan hasilnya A+ semua"

"Hah ?! kenapa bisa sama semua ? Dasar…" Naruto menghela nafas.

Di counter aksesoris, Sasuke dan Kyuubi sedang menilai aksesoris.

"_Hm… lumayan juga. Ini dapat nilai B." _Kyuubi sedang serius menilai aksesoris.

"Kyuubi, bisa kesini sebentar ?" Sasuke memanggil Kyuubi tanpa melihat kearah Kyuubi. Tatapannya begitu fokus dengan aksesoris yang berada di hadapannya.

Merasa ada suara yang familiar memanggilnya, Kyuubi menoleh kearah suara tersebut berasal. "Ah… iya" Kyuubi sangat senang ketika dipanggil oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Masih seperti biasa, Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku mau menilai ini, tapi aku tidak bagus dalam menilai aksesoris. Makanya, boleh aku pakaikan di seragammu ?"

"Boleh" Kyuubi tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar ya…"

Sasuke memakaikan aksesoris yang berbentuk seperti bunga mawar tersebut keseragam Kyuubi. Setelah memasangkan aksesoris tersebut, Sasuke menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang sedang memakai aksesoris itu.

Seketika detak jantung Kyuubi menjadi tidak terkendali.Rona merah terlihat di pipinya._ "Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tulus. Apakah Sasuke sudah mulai menyukaiku ? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku berharap hari ini tidak akan pernah berakhir."_ Kyuubi tersenyum tipis.

"Hm… ternyata bagus sekali. Sebentar, akan aku lepaskan aksesorisnya."

Lalu, Sasuke melepaskan bros itu dari jas Kyuubi dan ingin menaruh ketempat asalnya yang berada di dekat jendela. Tapi, saat dia ingin menaruh bros itu, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menyuapi Sasori sepotong kue dengan tersenyum. Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat mereka.

**Deg**

Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh hati Sasuke. Seketika, nafasnya menjadi sesak.

Kyuubi yang sedang menunggu Sasuke menjadi heran. _"Kenapa Sasuke belum juga datang ?" _Kemudian, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita kan sudah selesai menilai stand ini, ayo kita ke stand lain."

Tapi, Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya melamun kearah Naruto dan Sasori. Lalu, Kyuubi yang merasa tidak dianggap menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Sasuke. Kyuubi pun melihat kearah yang sedang dilihat oleh Sasuke. Saat mengetahui Sasuke sedang melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasori, seketika amarah langsung menguasai hati Kyuubi.

"_Kenapa Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sasori dengan tatapan yang seperti itu ? Naruto… selama dia masih ada atau selama Sasuke tidak membencinya, dia akan tetap menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Uh… aku harus menyingkirkannya."_ Kyuubi berkata dalam hati sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Sasuke ? Sasuke ?" Kyuubi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ah, iya… apa ?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo kita ke stand aksesoris yang lain"

"Iya"

"_Apa ini ? perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan ini ? aku seperti tidak senang melihat keakraban Naruto dengan Sasori. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku ? mengapa aku menjadi aneh begini ?" _Sasuke berkata dalam hatinya sambil berjalan.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	13. Chapter 13 : Coorperation

**Chapter 13 update !**

**Gomennasai~ **

**Author baru bisa update sekarang, dan ga begitu panjang ceritanya. Ada banyak tugas kelompok. Jadi Author sibuk.**

**Balasan review :**

**Kaname : Sebenarnya ceritanya baru ada konflik di percintaannya saja. Konflik yang sesungguhnya belum ada. Agak rumit untuk cinta segi empat. Kyuubi dan Naruto ga akan jadi musuh. Hanya Kyuubi yang tidak menyukai Naruto. Kelanjutan hub SasuNaru bakal ada perpisahan. OK, ini sudah di update. **

**Ruby Kyuubi : Wah, ada Kyuubi fans rupanya . Kalau di cerita ini marga Uzumaki itu bukan marganya Kushina. Jadi Uzumaki itu adalah marga asing. Ternyata ada juga yang memperhatikan~ maafkan Author karena updatenya lelet…**

**Author : Disini Gaara sudah berumur 16 tahun.**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 16 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 16 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 16 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 16 tahun**

**Chapter 13 : Coorperation**

Satu minggu sebelum acara Natal dimulai, di ruang OSIS sedang diadakan rapat. Sasuke sebagai ketua yang memulai pembicaraan pertama kali.

"Baiklah, 1 minggu lagi acara Natal akan di mulai. Karena tugas kita untuk persiapan acaranya masih belum selesai, maka hari ini kita harus langsung mengerjakannya dengan serius. Mengerti ?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat kearah seluruh anggota OSIS secara bergantian.

"Mengerti" seluruh anggota OSIS, kecuali Sasori dan Kyuubi menjawab kompak.

Sasori hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sementara Kyuubi hanya melamun sambil memandangi Sasuke. Pikirannya sudah di penuhi oleh ribuan imajinasi.

"Tugas hari ini untuk Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji adalah mengarahkan murid-murid untuk melakukan dekorasi dan jangan lupa, kita berkumpul disini lagi jam 1 siang untuk rapat."

"Oke" Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Neji menjawab kompak. Kemudian, mereka berdiri dan langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruang OSIS.

Sasuke menatap kearah pintu yang perlahan menutup. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan ke Naruto. "Untuk Naruto, ikut aku untuk mencatat yang berhubungan dengan acara."

Sasori yang terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, memandang Sasuke dengan sangat tajam. Sementara Kyuubi langsung membuyarkan semua imajinasinya.

"Baik"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kemudian membukanya lagi dan menatap datar Sasori. "Sementara kamu Sasori. Kamu pergi dengan Kyuubi untuk mengurus dan membeli bahan-bahan yang masih diperlukan"

"Eh ?! apa kamu bilang ? aku mau bareng nona Naruto saja ! kamu saja yang mengurus bahan-bahan." Sasori mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"_Apa-apaan sikapnya yang suka mengatur itu ?!"_

"Hah ?! kenapa ?! mau protes ?! aku ini ketua !"

"Mau ketua atau tetua, aku tidak peduli ! Aku mau dengan nona !" Sasori mulai menjadi geram dengan Sasuke.

"Ketua memiliki banyak urusan dengan sekretaris."

"Bagaimana dengan Kiba ?!"

"Karena Naruto itu sekretaris 1."

"Apa hubungannya ?!"

"Karena aku lebih dekat dengannya !"

Beberapa kata yang baru saja meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Sasuke terasa seperti ribuan silet yang menyayat hati Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang hanya melihat kearah Sasuke, perlahan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Dekat ? Dia bilang dia lebih dekat kepadanya ? Kenapa ? Padahal dia mengenal aku dan Naruto di hari yang sama. Di waktu yang sama. Dan hari itu tidaklah begitu jauh dengan hari pemilihan anggota OSIS. Hanya berbeda 3 hari saja. Sasuke… apakah kamu bisa melihatku dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi itu ? Ekspresi yang dulu kamu tujukan untukku. Ekspresi yang sangat lembut dan menghangatkan hatiku. Apaka bisa ? Apakah bisa aku melihatnya lagi ?"_ Kyuubi mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Dia berusaha mati-matian membendung air mata yang sudah hampir meluap. Dia tidak mau menangis saat ini. Saat ini belum tepat. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Sasuke jika melihatnya menangis ? Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan ? Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Sasuke memperhatikannya ? hanya melihatnya saja ? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia akan berkata seperti itu. Dia tidak mau jika hal tersebut malah akan membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan semakin merenggang. Maka dari itu, dia berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Dekat ?! dari mana ? dari dasar laut ? dasar bocah !"

"Umurku 16 tahun tahu ! jangan karena aku tidak seumuran dengamu, lalu kamu jadi mengejekku dengan sebutan bocah ya ! daripada kamu, makannya banyak banget."

"Enak saja ! kata siapa ?!"

"Kataku baru saja ! masa, kata orang yang makannya banyak ?! mengakulah…" Sasuke menyeringai kearah Sasori.

"Apa ?!" Sasori menggertakan giginya.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Dia menatap Sasuke dan Sasori secara bergantian. "Sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi. Sasuke, ayo cepat, ada banyak tugas yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Hn. Ayo…" Sasuke berjalan keluar sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, wajahnya perlahan merona. Sasori yang melihatnya, hatinya menjadi sangat kesal. Kyuubi yang melihat juga, hatinya terasa semakin sakit.

"Ih… dia itu sengaja ya ?!" Protes Sasori.

Lalu Sasori terdiam sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Kyuubi yang merupakan satu-satunya orang selain Sasori yang masih berada di ruangan itu masih memilih untuk diam. Ruang OSIS kini menjadi sangat tenang. 5 menit kemudian, Sasori menatap kearah Kyuubi. Dia tertegun sejenak sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuubi.

"_Ekspresi itu…"_

"Hm… ayo, Kyuubi" Suara Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

Kyuubi menoleh dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang perlahan menjadi datar. "Iya"

Sasori dan Kyuubi berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan. Sementara, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Pertama, mereka memasuki kelas XII C.

"Naruto, yang ini tolong dicatat ya. Ini penting, karena akan dibahas dalam rapat nanti siang" Sasuke menunjuk kearah sebuah buku catatan yang sedang dipegang oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Baik"

"Catatannya jangan sampai hilang ya !" Sasuke memperingatkan. Dia tidak mau catatan yang merupakan dasar untuk rapat nanti malah hilang.

"Iya"

Tanpa disadari, percakapan mereka didengar oleh seseorang yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik dinding di dekat pintu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai.

"_Sepertinya… aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."_

Sosok tersebut mulai menarik tubuhnya dari dinding. Kemudian, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas tersebut. Senyum licik tergambar jelas di bibirnya. Sementara, Sasori dan Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang berada di kelas X B mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Hm… Kyuubi… tolong kamu nanti beli 10 lembar karton merah, 20 lembar karton hijau, dan 5 bungkus kapas. Sementara aku membeli 30 lampu kecil, 5 buah gabus, dan 3 bungkus gliter" Sasori berbicara dengan Kyuubi tanpa melihat kearah Kyuubi. Karena sekarang perhatiannya sedang tertuju kearah catatan yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Baik" Kyuubi langsung memutar tubuhnya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasori melirik sejenak kearah Kyuubi yang ingin pergi. Dia menghentikan acara menulisnya. "Kyuubi, tunggu dulu !" Panggil Sasori yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuubi langsung membalikan tubuhnya. "Ada apa ? apa ada yang perlu dibeli lagi ?"

"Aku belum tahu apa ada lagi yang harus dibeli atau tidak. Tapi, kita pergi bersama untuk membeli bahannya." Kemudian Sasori kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya, yaitu menulis.

"Oke"

Seluruh anggota OSIS sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. 4 jam kemudian, Sasori dan Kyuubi telah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Mereka langsung menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ya, ampun. Ternyata pekerjaan itu cukup melelahkan." Sasori mengeluh sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Sasori langsung duduk di kursinya, sementara Kyuubi hanya diam dan duduk di kursinya

"_Huh ! pasti si Sasuke itu sedang senang karena bisa berada di dekat nona." _Sasori menjadi jengkel karena memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi saat ini.

Lalu Kyuubi berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS.

Sasori menoleh dan menatap punggung Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, kamu mau kemana ?"

Kyuubi menoleh kearah Sasori. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

"Oh. Ya sudah"

Lalu Kyuubi membuka pintu tesebut, melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Setelah cukup lama Kyuubi berjalan, akhirya dia sampai di depan toilet. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia berjalan masuk kedalam toilet. 5 menit kemudian dia keluar dari toilet. Saat dia ingin kembali keruang OSIS, dia melewati sebuah lorong yang sepi. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan misterius yang menarik tangannya kesebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya apapun disana.

"Si-siapa ?!" Kyuubi menjadi sedikit panik dan memandang kesekitar. Namun yang ada hanya kegelapan yang mengitarinya.

Satu tangan membekap mulut Kyuubi. "Sssstt… jangan berisik Kyuubi. Ini aku, Ino" Ino berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Oh, Ino. Aku tidak dapat melihatmu. Sangat gelap disini"

"Maaf deh kalau sudah mengagetkanmu. Aku ada keperluan denganmu"

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Nih, kita dapat kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke marah kepada Naruto."

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Begini, kamu ambil dan buang catatan yang akan dibahas nanti siang dalam rapat OSIS. Catatan itu ada di dalam buku Naruto" Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan"

"….."

"….."

"Hm…"

"Ada lagi ?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kamu bisa sedikit lebih banyak berbicara padaku"

"Oke"

"Hah… Ya sudah, ayo kita keluar dari sini. Disini panas" Ino sedikit mengipas dirinya dengan tangannya.

"Ya"

Ino dan Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi pergi berjalan ke kiri untuk mencari Naruto, sementara Ino berjalan berlainan arah dengan Kyuubi. Akhirnya, Kyuubi menemukan Naruto. Naruto berada berdua dengan Sasuke di kelas X A. Lalu perhatiannya hanya terfokus kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu bisa bantu aku sebentar untuk memasang ini ?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang sibuk memegang sebuah spanduk yang besar.

"Iya, tunggu" Naruto meletakkan bukunya di atas sebuah meja dan bergegas pergi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ini, kamu pasang ini disana, sementara aku memasang ujungnya disana." Sasuke memberikan beberapa ujung pita ke Naruto.

"Baik"

Kyuubi tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"_Ah, ada kesempatan yang bagus. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang sibuk, dan tidak ada orang lain disana selain mereka. Aku harus bisa secepat mungkin mengambil catatan itu."_

Lalu, Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati buku catatan Naruto. Dia melihat-lihat isinya dan menemukan beberapa lembar catatan yang akan dibahas dalam rapat nanti. Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara, Kyuubi menggunting beberapa lembar catatan dengan sangat rapi. Kemudian, Kyuubi bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, dia merobek-robek kertas catatan Naruto dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang dia lalui. Setelah sampai di depan ruang OSIS, dia langsung masuk. Dan ternyata di ruangan itu, sudah ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Neji. Lalu Kyuubi duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Kyuubi, kamu kenapa lama sekali ?" Sasori menatap heran Kyuubi.

"Iya, tadi saat aku berjalan menuju kesini, ada siswa yang bilang kepadaku bahwa ada bahan yang masih kurang. Jadi, aku pergi membeli bahan tersebut."

Seluruh anggota OSIS yang berada di situ, kecuali Sasori, menatap aneh Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi bisa berbicara panjang lebar ?"_ batin mereka kompak.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu"

20 menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka dan selesai membantu memasang pita spanduk, kembali keruang OSIS dengan membawa makanan untuk seluruh anggota OSIS. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung masuk kedalam.

"Ini, makanan untuk makan siang. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian semua." Naruto berkata sambil membagikan makanan kepada seluruh anggota OSIS.

"Makannya agak cepat. Karena 20 menit lagi kita akan rapat"

Sasori menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa ya, kita istirahat sebentar ?"

"Betul. Aku sangat lelah"

"Iya, aku sangat lelah, sampai rasanya tulangku seperti tidak saling menempel"

"Kalau mau berbohong sih boleh. Tapi jangan menjadi orang yang bodoh." Sasuke menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Waktu kita sangat sedikit untuk persiapan. Sekarang, makanlah dulu. Walaupun sangat sibuk, aku tidak ingin kalian sampai sakit"

Semuanya langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa terus dipandangi, menoleh dan menatap kearah seluruh anggota OSIS secara bergantian.

"Apa ?"

Seluruh anggota OSIS menggeleng cepat dan mulai makan, kecuali Naruto yang masih sedikit mencatat.

"Sasuke, kamu ternyata juga punya sisi baik rupanya." Sasori menatap Sasuke usil.

"Kamu pikir aku ini robot yang tidak mempunyai perasaan ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kaget sekali." Neji menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu ternyata perhatian ya…" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu. "Jangan banyak bicara. Waktu kalian untuk makan terbatas" Ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Iya, kami tahu"

"Hoaamm…. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ya" Kata Shikamaru iseng.

Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku hanya berkata seperti selayaknya pemimpin"

Sasori melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil sambil mencatat. Makanannya belum disentuh sama sekali. "Nona tidak makan ?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencatat ini untuk besok."

Sasori mulai menjadi khawatir. "Tapi, nanti nona bisa sakit. Nona kan sakit…"

Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Sasori dengan cepat. "Nanti aku makannya di rumah saja."

"Ta-tapi nona…"

"Sudahlah Sasori. Sebentar lagi kita juga pulang."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia penasaran dengan perkataan Sasori yang terpotong.

"_Memangnya Naruto sakit apa ?"_

20 menit kemudian, seluruh anggota OSIS sudah selesai makan. Rapat akhirnya dimulai.

"Rapat hari ini dimulai. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang acara Natal sekolah. Naruto, aku minta catatannya"

"Ah, baik" Naruto langsung mencari catatan untuk rapat di bukunya. Tapi, Naruto tidak dapat menemukan catatan yang baru dicatatnya. Dia pun mulai menjadi panik. _"Catatan yang tadi kucatat mana ?! kenapa tidak ada ?! tidak mungkin hilang !"_

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" Naruto berkata pelan.

"Ada apa nona ?" Sasori langsung khawatir.

"Naruto, ada apa ?" Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang panik.

"Sasuke, catatan yang baru aku catat… i-itu… hi-hilang…" Naruto sangat kebingungan.

Seketika Sasuke menjadi sangat kesal. "Apa ?! kamu ini kenapa sangat ceroboh ?!"

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Naruto berbicara lirih.

Seluruh anggota OSIS kecuali Kyuubi sangat terkejut. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. Tapi bukan senyuman biasa, melainkan senyuman licik.

"_Rencananya berhasil dengan baik"_

Suasana di ruang OSIS berubah.

"Sudahlah nona, kamu tidak sengaja menghilangkannya. Sasuke, harusnya kamu jangan langsung marah begitu saja !" Emosi Sasori meningkat.

"Merepotkan… betul Sasuke, mungkin Naruto tidak sengaja." Shikamaru bersuara.

"Oh, jadi kalau hilang, tidak apa-apa ? apa yang kita lakukan tidak penting ? lalu untuk apa OSIS dibentuk ? Kamu pikir kita hanya main-main ?"

**BRAKK**

Sasori menggebrak meja dengan keras dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Kau !" Sasori menjadi sangat geram. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang berada di atas meja.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasori. "Sasori, sudahlah… ini memang salahku" Kata Naruto lirih.

"Bagus kalau kamu tahu itu." Kata Sasuke tajam.

"Ta-tapi nona…" Sasori menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Sudahlah Sasori." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "Sasuke, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku memang sangat ceroboh. Aku akan segera mencarinya." Naruto langsung berjalan keluar.

"No-nona ! tunggu !" Sasori hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sasori. "Kamu rapat saja Sasori, ini perintah." Lalu Naruto menoleh kearah depan lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ah… karena nona yang bilang… baiklah" Sasori kembali duduk di kursinya.

Tatapan Sasori menjadi sendu. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam.

"_Nona… Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku… Setelah rapat ini selesai aku akan langsung mencarimu."_

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapatnya. Aku akan mengingat-ingat apa yang dicatat tadi."

Seluruh anggota OSIS memulai rapat mereka. Sasuke mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang dicatat. Namun, untuk mengingat, ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dan Sasuke tidak begitu banyak mengingat. 3 jam kemudian, rapat OSIS telah selesai. Seluruh anggota OSIS perlahan mulai pulang, kecuali Sasori yang langsung pergi mencari Naruto.

"_Nona ada dimana ya ?! aku jadi sangat khawatir padanya" _Sasori berkata dalam hatinya sambil berlari mencari Naruto.

Sasori sudah mulai kebingungan mencari Naruto. Dia sudah sangat khawatir. Lalu, dia berjalan kekelas XII B. Disana, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan lemah dan tiba-tiba ingin terjatuh. Sasori langsung menghampiri Naruto, menarik tangan kanannya, menopang tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh dan menatapnya dengan sangat cemas.

"Nona, Kamu tidak apa-apa ?"

Naruto merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Untungnya Sasori menopangnya, jadi dia tidak terjatuh. "Sa-Sasori ? a-aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto berkata pelan.

"Wajahmu pucat, nona pasti sedang sakit. Oh iya, nona belum makan dari pagi dan nona pasti kecapean"

"Aku tidak apa-apa… A-aku… aku harus mencari catatan itu…" Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Namun, karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, Naruto hampir terjatuh jika Sasori tidak dengan cepat menarik dan menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Sasori menjadi sangat sedih. Dengan sekejap, dia memeluk Naruto. Sasori memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Seketika, wajah Naruto menjadi merona.

"Tidak perlu… kamu tidak perlu mencari catatan itu lagi. Kalau kamu masih di salahkan, biar aku yang akan menanggungnya."

"Sa-Sasori…"

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Sasori melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto membalas senyuman Sasori. Dia mengangguk lemah. "Iya… ayo kita pu…" Seketika pandangan Naruto menjadi gelap. Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, kesadarannya terenggut dengan cepat dan Sasori menahan tubuh Naruto supaya tidak terjatuh.

"No-nona !" Sasori menjadi sangat panik.

Lalu Sasori menggendong Naruto _a la bridal style_ dan berjalan pulang menuju mansion keluarga Namikaze.

"_Nona… kenapa jadi begini ? Aku sangat paham dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kamu mengharapkan lebih dari Sasuke. Tapi… jika kehadiran Sasuke hanya dapat membuatmu sedih, menangis, sakit dan melukai hatimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu dekat dengan Sasuke. Biarlah kamu merasakan sakit hati untuk sejenak, daripada kamu terus merasakan sakit hati yang berkelangsungan."_

~ Next day

Naruto dan Sasori tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto sedang sakit dan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit internasional, sementara Sasori izin untuk menemaninya. Kyuubi sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Saat berjalan di lorong yang sepi, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya kesebuah ruangan gelap lagi.

"Kyuubi… kamu tahu aku siapa kan ?"

"Tidak"

Sosok tersebut terkejut.

"_Dia ini membuatku sangat kesal ! apakah aku sebegitu tidak pentingnya, sehingga dengan semudah itu dilupakan oleh bocah sepertinya ?!"_

"_Chk, yang benar saja… haruskah dia menarikku ?"_

"Eh… serius ? ini aku…"

Kyuubi memotong perkataan sosok tersebut dengan cepat. "Ino. Bisa tidak, jangan mengagetkanku ?"

"Hahaha, maaf. Hm… Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, karena kamu telah berhasil melakukan rencananya"

"_Iya… semuanya sangat indah dan sempurna. Terima kasih telah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, bonekaku…" _

"_Heh… memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan hal tersebut atas dirimu ?! Mengacalah ! Harus kamu ketahui, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukku sendiri. Bukan untuk dirimu, ataupun oranglain. Karena, tidak ada yang bisa memberiku perintah kecuali orang 'itu'."_

"Terima kasih"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Ha ? hanya itu yang kamu ucapkan.? Hah… ternyata kamu ini pemalu ya…"

"Aku bukan pemalu !" Kyuubi berteriak sedikit dengan nada kesal.

"Ya sudah, karena rencana kita sudah berhasil. Kamu bisa melanjutkan jalanmu keruang OSIS lagi"

"Baiklah"

Lalu Kyuubi dan Ino keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuubi berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, sementara Ino menuju kelasnya. Di ruang OSIS sedang berlangsung percakapan.

"Naruto dan Sasori tidak masuk ya ?"

"Kenapa ya…?" Kiba berpikir.

"Hoaammm…. Tadi saat aku berjalan kesini, aku dengar dari para murid kalau Naruto sedang sakit." Shikamaru memberitahu.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Shikamaru, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya lewat ekspresinya.

"_Naruto sakit ? oh iya… dia kemarin bekerja sangat keras, dan tidak makan siang, dan dia juga pasti menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk mencari catatan itu kemarin. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Arrghh… Kenapa aku menjadi khawatir ?"_

"Apa mungkin… Sasori tidak masuk karena menjaga Naruto ?" Tebak Gaara.

"Sepertinya benar"

"Ayo, kita menjenguk Naruto saat pulang nanti." Gaara mengusulkan ide.

"Iya, dan bawakan buah-buahan juga." Neji juga mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga ide kalian berdua."

Saat pulang sekolah, Kyuubi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara pergi menjenguk Naruto yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Mereka mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dari Sasori. Lalu mereka menuju salah satu ruangan VVIP dengan nomor 15, dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

"Ya, silahkan masuk"

"Naruto…"

Gaara masuk kedalam dan hanya melihat Naruto disana.

"Gaara, kamu datang untuk menjengukku ? Terima kasih ya…"

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku sendiri yang kesini. Teman-teman, ayo masuk."

"Hoaammm… hai Naruto…" Shikamaru masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Naruto ?" Neji masuk kedalam.

"Hai…" Kyuubi masuk kedalam.

"Naruto, kamu sakit apa ?" Kiba masuk kedalam.

"Hm… nona, ini aku yang mengantar teman-teman."

"Terima kasih ya Sasori"

"Iya, kamu sudah memberitahu kami dimana Naruto"

"Iya, tidak masalah"

Tatapan Naruto masih tertuju kearah pintu. Sejenak, dia menunggu sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Namun, sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung datang. Naruto yang tidak melihat Sasuke datang menjenguknya, menjadi agak kecewa.

"_Sasuke tidak datang ya…? Ada apa denganku ?! kenapa aku seperti merasa kecewa ?"_

Lalu, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke teman-temannya. Dia menatap mereka satu-persatu secara bergantian sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kata dokter aku hanya terlalu lelah saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja" Naruto berkata bohong.

"_Aku tidak mau kalian mengetahui keadaanku yang sesungguhnya."_

"_Nona… kau berbohong pada mereka. Padahal, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat kau berbohong."_

Lalu Gaara dengan mewakili mereka berlima memberikan sekeranjang buah-buahan ke Naruto. Mereka semua saling berbicara dan tertawa bersama. 1 jam kemudian mereka sudah ingin pulang.

"Naruto, kami pulang dulu ya…"

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya"

"Sampai jumpa disekolah"

"Iya, terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan."

Mereka pun berjalan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tinggal Naruto dan Sasori yang tersisa. Seketika suasana kembali hening.

**Sedikit potongan dari Chapter selanjutnya**

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan tersebut. "Ya, silahkan masuk"

**Krieet**

Pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit.

"Na-Naruto…?"

"_Suara itu… apa mungkin…"_

"Ini, hadiah dariku untukmu."

"_Sebuah cincin ?"_

"Wah, ternyata sangat pas sekali ukurannya, dan cincin itu terlihat sangat indah di jarimu."

Naruto mengalihkan pendangannya kearah lain "A… i-itu… terima kasih…" Naruto berkata dengan gugup.

"Naruto, sudah jangan menangis lagi… aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Bersamamu selalu…"

"Terima kasih kak… terima kasih atas semua perlakuanmu selama ini padaku."

"Hahaha… aku sangat yakin hatimu terasa sangat sakit bukan ? tapi, tenang saja… aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Dengan memisahkannya darimu tentunya… hahaha…" suara tawanya menggema di lorong tersebut.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


	14. Chapter 14 : A Gift From Sasuke

**Chapter 14 update !**

**Author : Yey, hari ini Naruto resmi berumur 16 tahun di Fic ini tentunya.**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 16 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 16 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 17 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 16 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 16 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 16 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 16 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 16 tahun**

**Chapter 14 : A Gift From Sasuke**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa serba putih, terdapat sebuah ranjang yang di lapisi sprei berwarna putih di tengah pinggir, sebuah jendela besar di sebelah kanan ruangan, sebuah sofa berwarna putih berada di sebelah kiri ruangan, sebuah kulkas berukuran besar berada tak jauh dari sofa, sebuah TV berada di seberang ranjang. Terdapat 2 orang di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut ikal panjang sepinggang berwarna _blonde_ dan mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut dengan kondisinya yang lemah dan seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna cokelat muda yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap wanita tersebut dengan intens. Hanya ada keheningan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hm… nona Naruto ?" Perkataan pemuda tersebut memecah keheningan. Lalu, pemuda tersebut berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto.

"Ada apa Sasori ?" Naruto perlahan menoleh kearah Sasori.

"Apa aku boleh pulang kemansion sebentar ? aku baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal."

"Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa aku harus melarangmu ?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal ?" Sasori menatap intens Naruto dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

Naruto perlahan menggerakkan tangan kirinya kearah tangan kanan Sasori lalu memegangnya dengan lembut. Dapat Sasori rasakan kulit Naruto yang begitu halus sedang memegang pergelangan tengan kanannya. Rasa dingin menjalar melalui sentuhan yang Naruto berikan. Namun, Sasori sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Sebaliknya, dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Sasori, kamu terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Sasori membalas senyuman Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Ya, hati-hati."

Sasori berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menuju tempat parkir yang berada di luar gedung rumah sakit. Sasori berjalan menuju sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam. Dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Dia memakai sabuk pengaman, memasukkan kunci mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju pergi menuju _mansion_. 10 menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar rawat Naruto.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan tersebut. "Ya, silahkan masuk"

**Krieet**

Pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit.

"Na-Naruto…?"

"_Suara itu… apa mungkin…"_

Seorang laki-laki perlahan membuka pintu kamar rawat Naruto seluruhnya dan berjalan masuk. Saat Naruto melihat siapa yang datang, dia menjadi sangat senang. Sosok laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _dark blue_ dan mata berwarna _onyx_ tersebut bertabrakan tatapan dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

"_Sasuke datang. Ternyata dia datang. Aku sangat senang dia mau datang."_

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Sasuke berbicara pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Keadaanku sudah membaik." Naruto tersenyum.

Perlahan, tetepan Sasuke menjadi sendu. "Naruto, maafkan aku ya. Tidak seharusnya aku marah-marah padamu. Padahal tanpa catatan pun, kita masih dapat mengingat-ingat apa isi dari catatan itu." Sasuke berkata lirih.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya kearah tangan kanan Sasuke dan memegangnya. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Sasori. Lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum. "Sasuke, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Ini memang salahku. Aku sangat ceroboh. Maafkan aku ya. Sekarang, kamu jangan sedih lagi."

Rona merah terlukis indah di wajah Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri bawah. Tepatnya kearah lantai. Dia merasa tak sanggup untuk menatap Naruto sekarang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya. Dia membuka matanya kembali, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto. Walau rona tipis masih setia berada di pipinya.

"Ah iya, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan ?"

Naruto sangat terkejut. _"U-ulang tahun ? oh, iya… aku sampai lupa. Aku saja tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunku. Sasuke tahu dari mana ?"_

"Kamu tahu hari ini hari ulang tahunku ?" Naruto menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke.

_Sasuke_ yang melihat tatapan Naruto, menjadi gugup. _"Ba-bagaimana ini ?! A-apa yang harus aku katakan ? aku tidak mungkin berkata kalau aku hanya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya saja diantara seluruh teman-teman."_ Sasuke berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tentu. Sebagai seorang ketua, aku harus tahu hal yang berkaitan dengan seluruh anggotaku."

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat tatapan Naruto menjadi sedikit sendu. Seorang ketua ? hahaha… Naruto tertawa miris di dalam hatinya. Jawaban Sasuke benar-benar masuk akal. Seorang ketua harus dapat memahami setiap anggotanya. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali Sasuke mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sebagai teman. Sebagai teman ? entahlah… Naruto begitu bingung dengan pikirannya saat ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa. Dia tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Namun rasa sesak tersebut benar-benar menganjal hatinya. _"Begitu ya… jadi dia mengingat ulang tahunku hanya sebagai hal yang harus diingat oleh seorang ketua, aku terlalu berharap dia mengingat ulang tahunku sebagai seorang teman."_

"Oh, begitu rupanya…" Naruto berkata lirih.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna _silver_ dari saku kemejanya. Dia memberikan kotak itu kepada Naruto. "Ini, hadiah dariku untukmu. Sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan sebagai permintaan maaf dariku."

Naruto menatap kotak yang berada di tangan kanan Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa isinya. Lalu Naruto mengambil kotak tersebut dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Terima kasih" Naruto membuka isi kotak itu. Seketika wajahnya menjadi merona.

"_Sebuah cincin ? Sasuke memberiku sebuah cincin ? kenapa perasaanku menjadi sangat bahagia ? apakah ini hanya mimpi ?" _Naruto menatap lekat-lekat cincin pemberian dari Sasuke. Memang bukan cincin yang terbilang mewah. Hanya sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari _silver_ dengan berlian berbentuk bintang di atasnya.

"Sini, biar aku yang pakaikan di jarimu."

Naruto memberikan cincin itu kepada Sasuke. Lalu Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kemudian, Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto. Wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"Wah, ternyata sangat pas sekali ukurannya, dan cincin itu terlihat sangat indah di jarimu." Sasuke memuji sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengalihkan pendangannya kearah lain "A… i-itu… terima kasih…" Naruto berkata dengan gugup.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Di antara Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada yang membuka suara. Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat di saat Naruto sedang melihat kearah jari manisnya untuk melihat cincin pemberian dari Sasuke.

"_Manisnya…"_

Lalu tatapan Sasuke perlahan bergerak kearah bibir Naruto. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama bibir tipis tersebut. Memang saat ini warna bibir tersebut pucat, tidak semerah biasanya. Namun, entah kenapa saat Sasuke memandang bibir tersebut, dia seakan terhipnotis olehnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan meraih dagu Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan dagu tersebut kearahnya. Naruto sangat terkejut. Wajahnya kali ini benar benar merona dan terasa panas. Kini, tatapan mereka saling beradu. Memancarkan kehangatan yang sangat mendalam satu sama lain. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka. Seakan terhipnotis, Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Kini bibir mereka saling bertautan, memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain dalam sebuah ciuman. Bukan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, namun hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang menyalurkan kasih sayang. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menyapu wajahnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto yang menyapu wajahnya.

"_A-apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ?! Ke-kenapa saat Sasuke menciumku aku tidak menolak atau melawannya ? Kenapa ? Seakan-akan aku seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapannya ? Hangat… aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku."_

"_Lembut… bibirnya sangat lembut. Entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya, seakan anggota tubuhku ingin bergerak walaupun otakku tidak memerintahkannya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku ? Walaupun dulu aku menyukai Sakura, namun aku tidak pernah kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang rasanya aku tidak dapat mengontrol anggota tubuhku. Tidak ! aku harus menghentikan ini !"_

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Terlihat wajah Naruto yang merona dengan nafas yang sedikit tesengal-sengal. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, sementara Naruto menoleh kearah lain untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Saat ini, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi, bersikap dan berbicara seperti apa. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi yang tidak nyaman seperti ini, Sasuke akhirnya mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara.

"Oh iya, aku belum mengerjakan PR. Naruto, maaf ya… aku harus segera pulang." Sasuke bergegas mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto pulang untuk menutupi ekspresinya yang merona dan ingin tersenyum itu. Dia merasa tak sanggup lagi jika harus berada di sana lebih lama dari ini. Melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu manis, dia bisa bertindak di luar kehendaknya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan Ragu. "I-iya, te-terima kasih sudah datang." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto dan pulang. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merona. Kejadian barusan terus berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Naruto, walaupun Naruto sudah mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk menyingkirkannya. Pikirannya terus terbayang akan tatapan Sasuke, sentuhan Sasuke dan ciuman Sasuke. Akhirnya, karena terus gagal untuk membuang sosok Sasuke dari pikirannya, Naruto menyerah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya panas. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. 15 menit kemudian, Sasori kembali.

**Tok, Tok, Tok**

"Nona, aku sudah kembali. Maaf ya agak lama." Sosok Sasori muncul dari balik pintu.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, dia masih melamun dengan tatapan yang kosong dan wajah yang merona. Sasori yang melihat Naruto mematung menjadi khawatir.

"_Kenapa nona diam saja ? Wajah nona memerah, apa dia bertambah sakit? aku jadi khawatir kepadanya."_

"Nona ? Nona bertambah sakit ? wajah nona memerah." Sasori menghampiri Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Sasori sedikit membungkuk dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. "Nona ?" Perlahan Sasori medekatkan keningnya ke kening Naruto hingga kening mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Naruto yang tersadar, sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_Waaa… wajah Sasori dekat sekali…"_

"_Tidak panas. Tapi, kenapa wajah nona berwarna merah ? hm, apa mungkin…"_ Sasori berpikir.

Sasori menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Naruto. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Oh iya nona, tadi sewaktu aku pulang ke-_mansion_ sebentar, apa ada yang datang menjenguk nona ?"

"I-iya, tadi ada" Naruto berusaha mengontrol sikapnya.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Sasuke"

"_Sasuke datang ? wajar saja nona menjadi seperti itu. Ada keperluan apa dia datang kesini ?"_

Sasori mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Seketika ekspresi Sasori berubah menjadi ekspresi mengintimidasi. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya saat ini. Melihatnya yang sedang memasang ekspresi seperti ini. Namun, sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto. "Apa dia datang untuk memarahi nona lagi ?"

"Tidak. Tadi itu… dia… dia hanya menjengukku dan… memberiku hadiah."

Sasori terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto. Hadiah ? Sasuke memberikan Naruto hadiah ? Dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya Naruto ? "Hadiah ? Maksud nona hadiah untuk hari ulang tahunmu ?"

"Kamu juga tahu ?" Naruto sedikit terkejut. Sasuke tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya. Sasori juga ternyata masih ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah lupa hari ulang tahun nona. Padahal tadi aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan, tapi ternyata sudah bukan menjadi kejutan lagi…" Sasori berkata lirih.

Perkataan Sasori terputus akibat jari Naruto yang kini menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Sasori membulat. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Ssstt… jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa kak Sasori menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, aku sudah sangat senang. Kak, aku sayang kepadamu… bagaimanapun, kamu yang telah melindungiku selama ini… kamu yang telah menemaniku yang sedang berada di dalam kesepian selama ini… kamu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum… kamu yang selalu membuatku dapat tertawa lepas…" Naruto berkata dengan lirih. "Ka-kamu…" Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Air mata yang dengan bersusah payah ditampungnya, akhirnya meluap juga.

Sasori yang melihat Naruto menangis, tanpa berpikir panjang segera sedikit membungkuk dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendekap Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Sasori tidak memeluk Naruto dengan terlalu erat. Dia takut jika dia memeluknya dengan erat, keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk. Dan ia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. Dapat di rasakan oleh Naruto, hembusan nafas hangat Sasori di perpotongan lehernya. Nyaman. Hanya kata itu yang selalu terlintas di pikirannya ketika Sasori memeluknya. Saat Naruto masih kecil, Sasori selalu memeluknya apabila dia sedang menagis atau bersedih. Dan pelukan hangat tersebut mampu membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang.

"Nona…"

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto. Kumohon… hanya untuk hari ini saja… Biarkan kita bersikap seperti adik-kakak… hanya untuk hari ini…" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang parau.

"Baiklah…" Sasori tersenyum kecil dan terdiam sejenak. "Naruto, sudah jangan menangis lagi… aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Bersamamu selalu…" Sasori mengelus lembut kepala Naruto.

"Terima kasih kak… terima kasih atas semua perlakuanmu selama ini padaku."

"Jadi, kamu jangan bersedih lagi. Semua yang aku lakukan hanya untukmu. Karena kamu adalah adik yang paling kusayangi…" Perlahan, Sasori melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap intens mata Naruto. Sasori menggerakkan tangan kanannya, dan menggunakan punggung jari telunjuknya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di sudut mata Naruto. Dia tersenyum.

"Iya" Naruto mengusap matanya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Ini, hadiah dariku untukmu." Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna emas dengan pita berwarna silver dari saku jas yang dipakainya. Lalu dia memberikan hadiah itu kepada Naruto. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 16, Naruto. Semoga nona diberkati Tuhan dan selalu hidup bahagia." Sasori tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, kak Sasori." Naruto membalas senyuman Sasori.

_~ 2 Days later_

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10. matahari sudah menampakkan rupanya, membagikan cahaya dan kehangatannya untuk dunia. Di Konoha International High School, tepatnya di ruang OSIS, para anggota OSIS sudah berada di ruang OSIS. Termasuk Naruto dan Sasori yang sudah kembali masuk ke sekolah. Sasuke belum datang, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam duduk di kursinya sambil memandang terus jari manis tangan kirinya. Tepatnya kearah cincin yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Kyuubi yang sekilas melihat Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Naruto"

"Ya, ada apa ?"

"Kamu melamunkan apa ?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" Naruto tersenyum gugup seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kyuubi yang melihatnya jadi bertambah penasaran. Kyuubi melihat kearah cincin yang dipakai Naruto. "Itu… cincinmu ?"

"Iya."

"Dari siapa ?"

"Dari Sasuke."

"_Sasuke memberikan sebuah cincin untuk Naruto ? apakah Sasuke menyatakan cintannya kepada Naruto ? Tidak mungkin !" _Kyuubi berkata dalam hati dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"_Huh, Sasuke membuatku kesal saja."_ Sasori berkata dalam hati.

"Oh…"

Sasori dan Kyuubi menjadi kesal mendengarnya. Sementara, anggota OSIS yang lain hanya memasang telinga mereka dengan sangat baik untuk mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang terkesan pelan. 5 menit kemudian

**Ceklek**

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dan bermata _onyx_. Pemuda tersebut berjalan masuk kedalam ruang OSIS. Seketika seluruh tatapan mata yang ada di dalam ruangan tertuju kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Astaga, Sasuke !" Shikamaru langsung berteriak.

"A-apa ?!" Sasuke sangat terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Kamu PDKT ya ?!" Neji membuka suara.

"Kamu diam-diam menghanyutkan…" Gaara membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu menukjukkan benci untuk menyembunyikan cinta ? atau benci yang menjadi cinta ?" Kiba membuka suara.

"Kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Sasori menggerutu.

"A-apa-apaan kalian ?! apa maksud kalian ?!" Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan perkataan dari teman-temannya yang berlangsung secara bertubi-tubi dan cepat sehingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk mencerna satu-persatu perkataan mereka.

Neji berkata, "Sudahlah… jangan terus berpura-pura…"

Gaara berkata, "Iya. Kamu suka sama Naruto kan ? mendekati Naruto secara diam-diam dengan cara berpura-pura tidak menyukainya."

"Dasar licik." Sasori menggerutu lagi.

Sasuke yang mulai dapat mencerna kearah mana percakapan Sasori dan yang lainnya, seketika wajahnya merona. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan teman-temannya, dari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah merah padam. Sementara, Kyuubi merasakan rasa perih pada hatinya. Dia tidak dapat menerima semua perkataan teman-temannya. Dia sangat tidak menyukai ekspresi merona Sasuke saat ini. Dia sangat tidak menyukainya.

Kiba berkata, "Naruto, jangan mau sama Sasuke ya…"

Gaara berkata, "Iya, dia itu…"

Sasuke menjadi kesal dan berkata, "Apa ?! aku apa ?! kalian jangan membicarakanku yang tidak-tidak ya ! Awas kalian !"

"Wah, dia marah…" Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek.

"Berarti benar. Dia suka kepada Naruto." Neji memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong ! ada bocah yang mengamuk." Sasori sengaja membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku bukan bocah !"

Seperti biasa, di mulailah pertengkaran tidak berguna di ruang OSIS. 2 jam kemudian, di mulai pelajaran olahraga khusus untuk para anggota OSIS. Saat satu-persatu anggota OSIS mulai pergi keruang ganti baju, Kyuubi yang masih berada di dalam ruangan melihat Naruto meletakkan cincinnya di dalam sebuah kotak dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kyuubi, aku duluan mengganti baju ya."

"Ya"

Naruto pergi keruang ganti baju. Kini hanya ada Kyuubi di ruang OSIS. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, dia langsung menghampiri tas Naruto dan mencari kotak termpat cincin dari Sasuke diletakkan. Lalu, setelah dia menemukan kotaknya, dia membukanya dan mengambil cincinnya. Setelah mengambil cincin Naruto, Kyuubi bergegas keruang ganti baju wanita.

"_Tidak dapat di duga… sangat mudah mengambilnya. Aku pikir akan sulit karena dia akan memakai cincin itu terus. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah."_ Kyuubi tersenyum licik sesaat sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar kembali.

2 jam kemudian, setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai, seluruh anggota OSIS kembali keruang OSIS.

"Hah… capeknya…" Sasori langsung duduk di kursinya, menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan kakinya diselonjorkan.

"Iya… kita harus keliling lapangan 100 putaran." Gaara duduk di kursinya sambil mengambil botol minumnya yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"Dan masih banyak lagi." Shikamaru menambahkan.

Seluruh anggota OSIS mulai pergi keruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah kembali dari ruang ganti, Naruto mengambil kotak tempat cincinnya dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika tidak menemukan cincinnya di dalam kotak cincinnya.

"_Cincinku hilang ! ba-bagaimana bisa hilang ?! Tadi sebelum pelajaran olahraga aku meletakkannya di sini karena aku takut hilang. Tapi ternyata sekarang hilang di dalam tasku. Aku harus mencarinya !" _Seketika tubuh Naruto terasa bergetar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat kearah Kyuubi yang sedang merapikan baju olah raganya. _"Apa mungkin…"_ Naruto menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat dan kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. _"Tidak ! aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk padanya."_

Kyuubi yang merasa seperti diperhatikan, menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, menoleh dan menatap datar Naruto. "Ada apa ?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa…" Naruto tersenyum.

"Oh, ya sudah…" Kyuubi kembali pada rutinitas sebelumnya.

"_Hahaha… aku yakin kamu tidak akan pernah menaruh prasangka buruk pada orang lain. Karena aku sudah mengenal sikapmu sejak dulu. Huh, sungguh sikap yang sangat lemah. Dan mudah untuk dihancurkan…"_ Kyuubi tersenyum licik.

Saat istirahat kedua, Kyuubi sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong sambil membaca sebuah buku. Karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar, Kyuubi tidak menyadari adanya Ino yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"Hai Kyuubi"

Kyuubi berhenti melangkah. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan kearah Ino. "Hai" Kyuubi berkata dengan wajah dan suara yang datar.

"Bagaimana, apa ada yang kamu lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke membenci Naruto ?"

"Ada"

"Apa ?"

"Aku mengambil cincin yang diberikan oleh Sasuke"

"_Wah, wah… tidak di sangka-sangka… Kyuubi sangat cerdik. Dia benar-benar pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk di jadikan bonekaku."_

"Wah, kamu memang pintar. Hm… bagaimana kalau kita buat Sasuke menjadi salah paham ?"

Kyuubi menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Ino. "Caranya ?"

Ino menoleh kekiri, kedepan dan kebelakang. Secara tidak sengaja, Ino menangkap sosok seseorang. Seketika Ino tersenyum licik. "Kebetulan sekali. Sasuke ingin berjalan menuju sini. Rencananya adalah, aku sedang berbicara kepadamu seolah-olah aku menemukan cincin ini di taman setelah dibuang oleh seseorang. Ayo mulai."

"Baik"

Sasuke berjalan hampir mendekati Kyuubi dan Ino, dengan samar-samar dia sudah mulai dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kyuubi, coba kamu lihat ini." Ino menunjukkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan berlian berbentuk bintang di atasnya.

"Cincin yang bagus." Kyuubi menanggapinya dengan datar.

"_Sabar… Sabar… Semua ini demi rencanaku. Aku harus sabar menghadapi anak ini. Karena, bagaimanapun aku membutuhkannya sekarang._"

"Tadi saat aku berada di taman, aku melihat di ruang OSIS ada seseorang yang melemparkan sesuatu yang berkilau. Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena ukurannya yang kecil. Lalu karena aku penasaran, aku mencarinya. Aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui benda tersebut adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah ini."

"Siapa yang membuangnya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa. Tapi melihat ciri-cirinya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna Cokelat tua, siapa pun pasti dapat menduga bahwa itu adalah seorang perempuan. Padahal cincinya bagus. Terdapat berlian yang berbentuk bintang di atasnya."

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"_Cincin yang mereka sedang bicarakan tadi… ciri-cirinya sama seperti cincin yang aku berikan kepada Naruto. Apa mungkin… dia membuang cincinku karena masih marah kepadaku ?."_

Sasuke berjalan dengan kepala yang di tundukan. Sekarang pikirannya sedang kosong. Dia seperti tak tahu kemana dia harus berjalan. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

**BRUK**

"Ma-maaf… Eh, Sasuke ?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke.

"Naruto ?" Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto.

"_Bagaimana ini ?! apa aku harus memberitahukan kepadanya kalau cincin yang diberikan olehnya hilang ? Dia pasti akan benci kepadaku. Tapi kalau aku tidak bilang yang sesungguhnya, dia pasti akan lebih membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"_

"_Apa dia masih marah kepadaku ? Apa benar dia membuang cincin yang diberikan olehku ? Apa sebenarnya dia membenciku ?"_

"Sasuke, maaf…"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Cincin darimu hilang…" Naruto berkata lirih.

"_Cincinnya hilang ?! Ta-tapi tadi…"_

"Tidak apa-apa"

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Padahal, cincin itu diberikan olehmu." Tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. Dia menatap Sasuke. "Kamu… tidak marah kepadaku ?"

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu. Sekarang, aku mau pergi dulu" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menjauh dari Naruto.

"_Ekspresi Sasuke… terlihat sangat sedih. Aku… aku… benar-benar hanya bisa membuatnya kecewa. Aku bodoh… Aku bodoh… Aku hanya dapat menyusahkannya saja."_ Naruto masih diam terduduk di lantai dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"_Apa Naruto berbohong kepadaku ? Tapi mengapa hatiku berkata bahwa dia jujur kepadaku ?"_ Sasuke berjalan dengan hati dan pikirannya yang saling berdebat untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

Sementara di tempat lain, di salah satu lorong sepi yang lumayan gelap karena kurang mendapatkan pencahayaan, terdapat seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia sedang tersenyum licik.

"Hahaha… aku sangat yakin hatimu terasa sangat sakit bukan ? tapi, tenang saja… aku akan membantumu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Dengan memisahkannya darimu tentunya… hahaha…" suara tawanya menggema di lorong tersebut.

**Thanks for read**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
